Player 2
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: Sometimes it's good, other times it's bad. When everything is gone they reset to destroy in a different way. When everything is won… is great…why do they reset once again? When will they finally open their eyes and QUIT? (I really suck at summaries sometimes. OC fic. Play/watch the game first, there will be spoilers!) Sans/OC with slight Papyrus/OC (Title will prob change.)[Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. (I've played neither but I watched Cry play and I watched a "All Differences in a Genocide Run" video)The OC is female but I'm keeping Frisk as gender neutral like in the game and the Fallen Child's name is Chara like in promotion videos for the game.**

 **Sum: Sometimes it's good, other times it's bad. When everything is gone they reset to destroy in a different way. When everything is won… is great…why do they reset once again? When will they finally open their eyes and QUIT? (I really suck at summaries but this is an OC fic following a slight bit of genocide but mostly pacifist. Play/watch the game first!)**

 **Story title will probably change. OC is NOT a child.  
**

* * *

 **Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong.**

 **HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV.**

 **Every time a number increases, that feeling…**

 **That's me.**

 **"Chara."**

 **Now.**

 **Now we have reached the absolute.**

 **There is nothing left for us here.**

 **Let us erase this pointless world, and move onto the next.**

 **ERASE -DO NOT**

 **No… ?**

 **Hm…**

 **How curious.**

 **You must have misunderstood.**

 **SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONT-?**

 **…**

 **What?...**

 **What is this?**

 **This can't be! You can't!**

 **HOW ARE YOU DOING TH-?!**

 **NO!**

Chara's eyes widened in terror as Frisk's smile grew and everything went white.

* * *

Flowey blinked and looked around before smirking. It seemed someone had reset again. Now just to wait for the human. Flowey was just started to think they would never come when he heard footsteps approach. The human walked towards him, still concealed in the shadows.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! Hmm… You're new to the underground, aren' tcha? Golly, you must be so confused." The human didn't respond, but they never did. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey smirked as the human's chest started to glow and he waited for their little red soul heart to phase through their chest. When it finally did Flowey's eyes widened as a soft gasp came from the human. "What is this?" Flowey muttered. The heart, if one could call it that, was withered. It was so dark it looked black and had cracks. Flowey looked from the poor excuse for a soul to the human behind it. They had stepped out of the shadows to follow the heart that had come from them. "You're not…" Flowey whispered. "Who…?" A black t-shirt and blue shorts? Where was the striped shirt? The blue pants? Flowey's eyes widened as the girl started to tremble in fear and confusion. She reached for the heart but it moved with her and stayed out of her reach.

"What is that?" she spoke. Flowey was still trying to recover from the shock.

"That's your soul." He said. "The very … culmination of your being…"

"Why does it look like that?"

"Well… your soul starts off weak." Flowey said. "You can make it stronger if you gain a lot of LV."

"LV?"

"LOVE, of course!" Flowey said. "You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

"Will it make it… look normal?" the girl asked as she stared at her soul with a deep frown.

"Of course!" Flowey winked. "Down here, LOVE is shared through…" the girl gasped and took a step back as five white pellets floated above Flowey. "Little white 'friendliness pellets'." The girl frowned.

"That doesn't sound like a real thing."

"Of course it is." Flowey said through his teeth. He was starting to miss not having _them_ responding to him. "Are you ready?" The pellets started floating towards the girl. "Move around! Get as many as you can!" As one of the pellets was inches away from touching her skin the girl felt a strong urge to move away from them. The pellets floated by. Flowey's eyebrow came together. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" The girl nodded slowly but the urge to not let the pellets touch her was stronger and she moved out of the way of them once more. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" The girl's eyes widened as Flowey realized his mistake. "Friendliness pellets!" he corrected but the girl was looking at him with wide eyes. They came faster but the girl backed up, tripping, and fell back as they flew over her head. Flowey's face suddenly changed and the girl began to shake again. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" he growled. "You just wanted to see me suffer. Suddenly the girl was surrounded by pellets that circled her. "DIE!" The girl let out a yelp as the pellets started to close in. Flowey laughed as she screamed. Suddenly the pellets went away and Flowey looked confused until a small white flame knocked him away. The girl looked up to see a goat-lady approach.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth…" she said. Even though her voice was soothing the girl started to crawl backwards until the lady looked at her. A feeling of warmth spread through her and she instantly knew she could trust her. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." The girl slowly stood. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.

"I'm… Nora."

"What a pretty name." Toriel smiled. A small smile grew on Nora's face and Toriel looked happy. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." Toriel turned and Nora quickly jogged to follow close behind.

* * *

 **Obviously we're skipping the Tu-Toriel parts with the puzzles. This** **was short because it's only the intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

 **Thank you to my first 4 reviewers: imnotraven16, watergoddesskasey, Blackmoon OniOokami, and HarleyHolmes.**

 **If you're reading this on a computer and you have an Android phone I suggest getting the wattpad app so you can hear the sound clips I've added to this. (It's a function only available for the Android app apparently.)**

 **Hope everyone enjoys this story.**

* * *

Toriel had left Nora by herself. It didn't take long for Nora to try and find her. The girl was close to having a panic attack as she walked through the ruins. She hid whenever another monster came into sight and ran from every 'fight' she was forced into. The monsters would all look reluctant to fight her anyways. Some of them even looked as frightened as she was. She finally came to a room with a pile of leaves and almost let out a scream when she saw the ghost lying on them.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ… are they gone yet." The ghost whispered. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"U-Um… excuse me? I-I need to get by." Nora said. The ghost continued to say Z aloud. Nora bit her lip. She needed to get by. There was no way she'd be able to hurt a ghost right? The only option was to move him with force. The ghost stood and blinked at her as he was hunched over slightly. Toriel had taught her that speaking with a monster was the best choice. "M-My name is Nora." She said.

"Napstablook." He said. Nora blinked. It probably wasn't the weirdest name she was going to hear anytime soon.

"You're actually kinda cute." she muttered. "Do…do you think you could help me find someone?"

"I'd just weight you down." he said. Nora frowned at how sad he sounded as he stared off into the distance. Nora gave him a smile.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Heh…" Nabstablook started to cry and Nora's eyes widened as the leaves the tears hit disintegrated.

"Hey um… why did the ghost get into the elevator?" Nabstablook blinked but tilted his head the other way in question. "To lift his spirits!" Nora said with a smile.

"Heh heh…" The slightest smile appeared on his face. "let me try…" he started crying again but this time they went up and formed a top hat on his head. "I call it 'dapper blook'. Do you like it…?"

"I love it!" Nora said with a grin and a giggle.

"Oh gee…" The smile grew slightly. "I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around… but today I met a nice Nora…oh I'm rambling again… I'll get out of your way…" Nabstablook faded away before Nora had the chance to say anything.

"Oh…" Nora smiled. "I guess not everyone here is as bad as that flower…" she said to herself.

* * *

Nora finally found her way through the ruins and ended up at a house with tree in front.

"Oh dear. That took longer than I thought it would." Nora heard Toriel say as she walked towards the tree. She stopped beside the tree and took out her phone but saw Nora and quickly came over. "How did you get here, my child?"

"I-I…"

"I should not have left you alone for so long." Toriel said. "It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this?" Nora blinked.

"Surprise?"

"Err… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" Toriel said before she turned and headed back to the house. Nora frowned before following after her. She entered the house to find Toriel standing there. "You smell that. Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie." Nora's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here." Nora's smile faltered. "So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." Nora blinked. Did she hear her correctly? "Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel said and walked down that hall before Nora could say anything. Nora followed Toriel to a door. "This is it." Toriel took Nora's hand. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She rubbed Nora's head making the girl blink before looking up at her. "Is something burning…?Um, make yourself at home!" Toriel said before she rushed off to the kitchen. Nora raised an eyebrow as she watched her go before she turned to the door. She opened the door and led Nora into a red room filled with toys. It looked like a child's room. Nora sighed as she looked around before she sat on the bed.

"I feel like I haven't slept in years…" she muttered. "A small nap wouldn't hurt… then I'll talk to her." Nora said. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

…

When she woke, Nora sat up and noticed the lights were off but could still make out a plate of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie on the floor. There was a small metal fork with it. As Nora stood her stomach rumbled.

"I shouldn't let it go to waste." She said before picking up the plate. After finishing the piece Nora left the room and headed down to where Toriel had run off to before. She walked into a small living room where Toriel was reading in a chair. She had on reading glasses. "Um…" Toriel looked up and smiled at her.

"Up already, I see?"

"Where should I…?" Nora held up the plate slightly.

"Just put it in the sink. I'll wash it later."

"I-I could wash it-…"

"No, I insist." Toriel said with a smile. Nora nodded and went into the kitchen where the rest of the pie was sitting on the counter. After putting her plate in the sink she walked back into the living room. Before Nora could get a word out Toriel spoke. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher. Actually perhaps it isn't that surprising. Still… I am glad to have you living here."

"U-Um-!" Nora couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm not…."

"You're not what?" Toriel blinked.

"I'm not a kid." Nora said. Toriel blinked. "I know I'm short but… I'm almost 19." Toriel blinked a bit more.

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry." Toriel smiled sheepishly. "I shouldn't have just assumed."

"Yeah… so I finished high school already."

"Of course." Toriel smiled. "But it wouldn't hurt to continue your studies. I have many interesting books." Nora smiled.

"I'm sure." Nora hesitated. "Toriel?"

"Yes?" Toriel saw how Nora was struggling with what she was trying to say and gave her a kind smile.

"How…" Nora cleared her throat. "How do I get home?" Toriel blinked.

"This _is_ your home now."

"I… I don't mean to upset you; you've been so nice but… I _need_ to get home."

"Would you like to hear a snail fact?" Nora blinked. "I'm reading '72 uses for snails'." Toriel said.

"T-Toriel. I… I left my younger brother. I-I shouldn't have but… I was planning on being back before he got home from school… I need to get back to him."

"I need to go do something." Toriel suddenly stood and left the room, leaving the book and her glasses on the chair. Nora bit her lip before following after her. After checking the only other room in the house she headed downstairs. She walked down a hall before coming up behind Toriel. "You wish to know how to return 'home,' do you not?"

"I have to…"

"Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it." Nora's eyes widened. "No one will ever be able to leave again."

"Y-You can't!"

"Please go upstairs."

"Toriel-!" Toriel walked down the hallway. Nora bit her lip before running after her.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child… if you leave the ruins…"

"I-I'll be fine."

"They… Asgore… will kill you."

"A-asgore?"

"I'm only protecting you, do you understand? Please go to your room."

"N-No, Toriel." Nora followed her as she headed to the end of the hall.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

"Toriel please?" Nora pleaded as she followed her to the door at the end of the hall.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this."

"You're gunna let me go?"

"Prove yourself…Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel turned and Nora took a step back as her soul left her chest like before. Toriel's eyes widened. "Oh dear." She shook her head. "I can't let you go… you'll be torn to pieces." She whispered.

"You said I-I have to prove myself… so let me." Nora squeaked. Toriel sighed.

"Fine." She said. Toriel's face hardened and she looked through her as the flames from before appeared. Nora swallowed. She took a step back and took note of how much her heart move before she started to dodge.

* * *

Nora was panting with her hands on her knees. She looked up, prepared to dodge another round of flames but they went on either side of her.

"I know you want to go home, but…" Toriel sounded so tired as she forced a smile. "But please… go upstairs now." Nora shook her head with an apologetic frown. "I promise I will take good care of you here."

"I need to get home to my brother." Nora said. Toriel's smile faltered. "I'm all he has. I can't leave him…"

"No… I understand. And you would just be unhappy trapped down here." Toriel turned to the door. "If you truly wish to leave the ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… Please do not come back." Nora bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. "I hope you understand." Toriel turned around and saw the tears. She gave a small smile as she pulled Nora into a hug. "Goodbye, Nora." Toriel said before she walked around her and went down the hall.

"B-Bye, To-Toriel." Nora said before sniffling. Nora swallowed before letting out a breath. "I have to…" she reassured herself. "I can't put him through this again." She said before she went through the door.

* * *

 **We meet the skeleton brothers next. I'm sorry that so much of this is from the game but I have to get past certain parts before my plot parts can begin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

* * *

Nora walked down a long hallway before she reached a small room. She immediately tensed when she saw Flowey.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever." He said. "You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee…"

"Leave me alone." Nora said. She walked around him but he popped up in front of her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." He growled. "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anyone… " he hesitated. "But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you're tired of trying. What will you do then?" Nora swallowed. He wasn't making any sense. His face became demonic again. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let _me_ inherit the power to control it?"

"I-I won't kill anyone."

"How can you be so sure? You're just starting out…" he chuckled darkly. "I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is _so_ much more interesting." He laughed demonically before disappearing. Nora let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She really hoped there were no other monsters like him.

* * *

It was summer, right? So how was there snow on the ground? She was in a mountain, wasn't she? Nora rubbed her arms. She really wished she had a coat or something other than what she was wearing. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked along the snowy path. She sniffled as her nose was going numb. She stepped over a large branch. A few paces past it, it broke into pieces. Nora gasped and picked up the pace. She saw a small bridge with bars too wide to stop someone from going across. She reached the bridge and froze as she heard something behind her. The snow crunching behind her. Footsteps.

"Human." Nora resisted the urge to faint as she slowly turned around. She kept her eyes on the ground and swallowed when she noticed the monster behind her had their hand out. With a shaky hand she took it. The whoopee cushion between their hands sounded making Nora blink. She looked up in surprise at the skeleton. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped cold when he looked at Nora. He blinked and looked her up and down. Nora quickly took her hand away and swallowed. The skeleton chuckled as he pretended that the moment of shock didn't happen. "The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." He said. "It's _always_ funny." Nora forced a nervous smile. "Anyways, you're a human, right?" Nora nodded. "That's hilarious. "I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"N-Nora." She said. Sans looked a bit alarmed that she'd spoken but only for a quick second.

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now."

"O-On watch?" Nora took a step back towards the bridge and gasped as there was a slight step down. Sans quickly reached out and grabbed her by the arms. She immediately stiffened as the chill from his boney fingers seeped into her skin. Sans quickly let go once she was standing up straight.

"I don't really care about capturing anybody." He assured her as he stuffed his hands back in his jacket. "Now my brother Papyrus… he's a human-hunting _fanatic_. Hey, actually, I think that's him over there." Nora gasped and turned around. "I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Nora quickly went through, knowing Sans was right behind her. "Quick, behind that-" Sans hesitated for a brief second. "hide in that sentry station." Nora hurried and climbed over the counter and ducked down inside the little station. She frowned as she took note of all the condiment bottles. Moments later she heard footsteps in the snow and peeked out to see a much taller skeleton wearing red with a cape. "sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" Papyrus said. He spoke in a loud high voice that reminded Nora of Skeletor but a bit higher. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T … RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"Staring at this lamp." Sans said. "it's really cool." Nora frowned slightly and looked at the blue and green lamp. What was so special about it? "…Do you wanna look?"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?" Papyrus said as he stomped his foot. "I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" Nora looked over at Sans who was glancing at her as his brother continued with his cape flapping in the wind. "RESPECT… RECOGNITION…. I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TP JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"Hmm…" Sans hummed. "Maybe there's something in my station that can help ya." Nora's eyes widened and she ducked down, pressing her back against the wood of the station. What was he doing?

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!" Papyrus shouted. "YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. A skele-ton." Sans said. Nora resisted the urge to facepalm.

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned.

"Come on. You're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus snapped before he sighed. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… down to the bone."

"UGH!" Papyrus groaned. "I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus laughed before running off. Nora had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Okay, you can come out now." Sans said. Nora stood and climbed over the counter. She sat there a moment and Sans walked over. "You oughta get going. He might come back. And if he does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." Nora slid off the counter but hesitated. "What's the hold up? Look, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and horrible monsters." He said with a smirk. Nora turned and started to walk away. "actually, hey, hate to bother ya," Nora turned around. "but can ya do me a favor. I was thinking… my brother's been kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day." He saw how Nora started to wring her wrists. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be."

"O-Okay. He doesn't seem that bad." Nora said. Sans smiled.

"Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead." Sans said but turned and went the other way.

…

Nora continued walking, rubbing her arms for warmth. She walked fast in another attempt to warm up. It didn't take long before she looked up and saw the two skeleton brothers ahead. Nora stopped and simply stared at Sans. He didn't look at her but Nora could tell he knew she was there. She slowly walked forward as Papyrus started to speak.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," Papyrus noticed Nora out of the corner of his eyesocket and turned to see her. He looked over at Sans as Sans turned to Nora, then back to Nora as Sans looked at him. They continued this for what seemed like forever but finally they stopped and turned away from her. "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT… A HUMAN?!" They turned to look at Nora.

"uhhhh… actually, I think that's a rock." Sans said. Nora looked behind her to see a rock and blinked.

"OH."

"Hey what's that in front of the rock?" Sans asked. Papyrus looked back.

"OH MY GOD!" he turned to Sans and proceeded to whisper in a slightly softer yell. "IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"Yes." Sans whispered with a smirk.

"OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'M GUNNA… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" he cleared his throat. "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN! … I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!" he shouted before running away. "Nyeh heh heh heh!"

"Well that went well. Don't sweat it, kid." Sans turned to Nora. "I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Before Nora could say anything Sans was gone. Nora sighed as she continued walking and pulled her arms into her shirt

* * *

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"I think that's called… sleeping."

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus shook his head. He noticed Nora on the other side of the area. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" He opened his mouth to continue but stopped and his eyesockets widened in alarm. "WHERE DID THEIR ARMS GO! SANS!"

"I think they're in their shirt." Sans said. Nora quickly put her arms back through her sleeves and Papyrus let out a relieved breath.

"UH- R-RIGHT! I KNEW THAT!" he shouted. "HUMAN! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES. I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Nora looked at Sans with alarm but Sans simply continued to smirk. "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" he held up a blue orb. "SOUND LIKE FUN?" Nora shook her head. "BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOUWILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." He said. "OK. YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." Nora frowned and didn't move. If he was holding the orb it would hurt him, wouldn't it? "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Nora pointed at the orb. "HUH?"

"If-if the orb does the zapping won't it zap you?" she asked.

"I think the human has to hold the orb." Sans said with a smile; his brother didn't have to get zapped this time.

"OH OKAY." Papyrus nodded and walked through the maze, leaving footprints. As he approached Nora she backed up. He towered over her. "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" he held out the orb. Nora reached out and took it from him with a shaky hand. He turned around and returned to Sans' side. "OKAY, TRY NOW!" Nora looked down at the footprints and followed them. "INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"Um…" Nora looked down at the orb in her hand before looking at Sans. He shrugged.

"Just toss it." He said. Nora nodded and put it down. "Hey thanks…" he said. "My brother seems like he's having fun. By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn't worn anything else since... keeps calling it his 'battle body'." Nora giggled and Sans blinked.

"I was wondering why he was wearing a cape." She said. Sans chuckled.

"Man, isn't my brother cool?" he smiled.

"He's really harmless isn't he?"

"Don't underestimate him. He has a special blue attack."

"Huh?"

"If you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you. Think of it as a blue stop sign." Nora blinked. "Get it?"

"Uh-huh." Nora nodded.

"Great." Sans smiled. "He should be up ahead with another puzzle."

* * *

Nora saw the two brothers and just stopped trying to figure out how Sans kept passing her.

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR… SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!" Papyrus turned to Sans.

"It's right there. On the ground. Trust me, there's no way they can get past this one." He said. Nora walked forward and picked up the paper on the ground. It was a Monster Kidz Word Search.

"I don't have a pen." Nora said.

"SANS!"

"Whoops. I probably should've used today's crossword instead too." Sans said.

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

"What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scrambled. That's for baby bones."

"UN. BELIVEABLE. HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISBUTE!"

"Oh um…" Nora looked between the two. "Well, I normally find crosswords easy so the jumble."

"HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed before running off. Nora blinked after him.

"Thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to appease my brother." Sans said.

"Oh.. well I-I honestly think it's harder."

"Yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope." Nora giggled and Sans smirked.

…

Nora didn't even question the plate of spaghetti and microwave placed randomly in the next area. She picked up the note on the ground. It was from Papyrus.

HUMAN!

PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI.

(LTTLE DO YOU KNOW THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP… DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU… YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!)

NYEH- HEH- HEH,

PAPYRUS

Nora couldn't help but smile as she put the note on the table with the plate. The spaghetti was so cold it was frozen solid. Nora couldn't help but wonder where he got it from. He really was quite a character in the adorable way. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad down here…

* * *

 **Yes, Papyrus's dialogue will be in all caps because it's him and it fits him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

* * *

Nora walked down a snow path and came to another puzzle. She could see Papyrus standing on the other side of some spikes. Nora looked at the puzzle before her and saw two Xs and a button. It didn't take long for her to figure it out and the spikes retracted.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?" Papyrus shouted as Nora approached. "AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

"Huh? Oh the spaghetti?" Papyrus nodded. "It's still there…"

"REALLY? WOWIE…. YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?" Papyrus asked. Nora blinked and nodded. "FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" He laughed before going on ahead.

"Wait- Pa-…" Nora bit her bottom lip and went after him. He was stopped a little further ahead.

"MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY." Papyrus said.

"Huh?" Nora tilted her head.

"HOW SADDINING. SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM. NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Wait… so you're the older brother?" Nora asked. Papyrus blinked and looked at her.

"UM WELL… I DON'T REALLY KNOW."

"So… Sans is the older brother?" Papyrus frowned as he thought about it. Nora smiled. "It doesn't really matter." she said with a chuckled. "What matters is you're there for each other."

"CORRECT!" Papyrus said with a large grin.

"So… " Nora looked to the right and saw a large puzzle. "I'm gunna just…" she pointed before walking over to it. Papyrus followed.

"HUMAN! HMMM… HOW DO I SAY THIS… YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO… I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE… BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE." He said. Nora turned and looked at puzzle.

"Oh wow. That's pretty neat." she said with a smile. Papyrus grinned.

"YOU THINK SO? OF COURSE YOU DO! WELL, UNFORTUNATLY THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND, NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS… WORRY NOT, HUMAN!" His cape flapped in the wind which made Nora blink as the wind only affected his cape. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"

"Okay." Nora smiled at him and he grinned back. She turned to look at the puzzle and put her hands on her hips. Papyrus watched her stand there for a minute or two before she walked through the puzzle and finally hit the button. She turned to Papyrus with a smile.

"WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP… INCREDABLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!" Nora smiled as Papyrus walked ahead. She was actually enjoying herself. Nora followed after him and found Sans.

"Oh, hey." Nora smiled. Sans smiled back.

"Good job on solving it so quickly. You didn't even need my help. Which is great, 'cause I love doing absolutely nothing." Nora giggled. "You're really starting to open up…" he muttered.

* * *

Nora came to a long bridge and swallowed. She could see Sans and Papyrus on the other side.

"LOOK SANS! IT'S THE HUMAN!... WHY AREN'T THEY COMING OVER?" Papyrus asked. Nora couldn't hear Sans' response since he didn't shout it. "HUMAN! OVER HERE!" Papyrus waved his arms. Nora took a few steps towards the bridge and peeked over the edge. She immediately took a few steps back and shook her head as she held her hands to her chest. Papyrus frowned and turned to Sans before turning back to face Nora. "WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU ACROSS!" he said before he walked across the bridge. "IT'S REALLY QUIET STABLE, HUMAN." Papyrus assured her as he held out a hand.

"I-I can't…" Nora squeaked. "I-I don't do well with heights, bridges especially."

"HMM… COVER YOUR EYES, HUMAN."

"Huh?" Nora looked up at him. Papyrus motioned for her to cover her eyes. Nora swallowed and slowly covered her eyes with her hands. She heard Papyrus walk behind her and then his gloved hands rested on her shoulders.

"NOW JUST WALK FORWARD."

"B-but-"

"WORRY NOT!" he gave her a gentle push. "I AM HERE TO CATCH YOU SHOULD YOU FALL." Nora froze. "WHICH YOU WON'T! BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WON'T LET YOU!" Nora starting slowly walking forward.

"Doin' great, kid." Sans said. If Nora could hear him clearly then she must be further than she thought. Knowing she'd probably regret it, she took her hands from her eyes. She gasped and froze again though her legs started to shake. "Almost there, kid, just a few more steps." Nora shook her head and took a step back but bumped into Papyrus.

"HUMAN?" Nora turned and looked up at him. His eyesockets widened. "FEAR NOT!" Nora let out a yelp as Papyrus lifted her up into his arms and rushed off the bridge. "EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT HUMAN, YOU ARE SAFE NOW!... HUMAN?" Papyrus blinked. Nora had her arms around his neck and her face against his clavicle.

"Hey kid. You're okay now." Sans said.

"HUMAN…?" Papyrus kneeled and gently stood Nora on her feet as she shakily took her arms from around his neck.

"S-S-Sorry." She said.

"You alright kid?" Sans asked. Nora nodded.

"I'm sorry…" Nora kept her head down.

"It's alright." Sans said. "Kinda ruins your puzzle though, huh bro?"

"HUH? OH… YES, MY PUZZLE…. WELL… THAT PUZZLE WAS TOO DIRECT!" Papyrus said as he stood. "NO CLASS AT ALL! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS AFTER ALL!" Papyrus looked down at Nora, who was still staring at her feet. "WORRY NOT, HUMAN, I WILL THINK OF A BETTER PUZZLE FOR YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!" he laughed before going on ahead.

"You alright, kid?" Sans asked. Nora nodded. "Cheer up. He's gunna be worried if he doesn't see you smile." Nora lifted her head but couldn't meet Sans' eyes; she was still too embarrassed.

* * *

Nora walked through Snowdin and surprisingly no one made any comments about her being human. Maybe they didn't know what humans looked like. Sans had said Nora was the first human that Papyrus had seen. But Sans had known she was human.

Since they were underground it must have been hard to keep track of the seasons, especially in a town where it's always snowy. With the tree and presents in the center and lights everywhere Nora figured they thought it was around Christmas time. She went into the library, grateful for the warmth, and read up on the history between humans and monsters. They'd stopped teaching about it in school; Nora assumed everyone just wanted to forget that the monsters were down there. She passed by what she assumed to be the skeleton brothers' house once she saw the two mailboxes.

Nora walked past their house and saw Papyrus much further down the way. He was facing away from her. She figured she better show him that she was okay so she walked towards him. He turned to face her.

"HUMAN." He said. "ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE… THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLIVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Nora couldn't help but smile and tried to hid it. "I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU… LONELY HUMAN… WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONLEY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPAYRUS, WILL BE YOUR… NO… NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! " Nora's chest started to glow and her eyes widened. "OH NO!" Papyrus stared at the almost black shape. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DID ONE OF MY PUZZLES-?!"

"No! I-it wasn't you!" Nora assured him. "It… it started like this." Papyrus looked devastated. He needed to capture her but he couldn't fight her like this. He would just have to _pretend_ to fight her! That was it! That way he wouldn't hurt her or her feelings! Maybe he could just tire her out so he could capture her without harm. "Um- Papyrus?" the skeleton had been silently thinking for a few moments.

"GET READY!"

"Huh?" A bone came out of the ground but went right past Nora, nowhere near touching her. "Uh, Papyrus? Maybe we shouldn't fight. I-I mean we could do something else instead… like … like…. Why don't we do some more puzzles together?" Nora suggested with a big smile.

"WHAT?! FL-FLIRTING!?" Papyrus stuttered. Nora blinked.

"I-I wasn't-"

"SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

"Well… I-I can make spaghetti?" Nora said with a shrug.

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" Papyrus exclaimed which made Nora start giggling. "I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…?" Nora blinked as her cheeks went pink.

"A-A-A date?"

"LET'S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" More bones came at her but she still didn't have to move.

"I-I don't want to fight you, Papyrus." Nora said even thought it seemed like he didn't want to fight her either.

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT… THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

"Huh?" suddenly a line of blue bones came at her. They passed right through her. She turned around to watch them disappear into the snow. She turned back to Papyrus and suddenly felt extremely heavy. Nora fell into the snow. Her eyes widened when she saw her skin was tinged a dark blue. "What?" Suddenly a small bone came at her but she couldn't move out of the way. "ah!"

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"How did you?" Nora stared at her hands.

"HMM… I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR…." Papyrus said to himself. Nora jumped to dodge the bones that came out of the ground. "WHAT!? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE THING!" Nora had to start jumping higher. "I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!"

"Papyrus. I really don't wanna fight you. Can we please stop this?"

"UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME! THE KIND WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE. MY BROTHER WILL… WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH." Nora couldn't help but chuckle. "I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS! BUT …" He hesitated. "WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU? SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE… AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD… AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURE AND SENT AWAY."

"That _would_ be a problem." Nora said as she jumped over another round of bones.

"URGH! WHO CARES! GIVE UP!" he shouted as he avoided looking at her. "GIVE UP OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Nora tripped up and got hit by one of the bones which made Papyrus hesitate. "YEAH! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" It seemed the one mistake was only the beginning for Nora tripped two more times, each time she felt a piercing pain in her chest. "NOT TOO LONG AND I WILL USE THAT SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"Pap-ack!" Nora gasped as she clutched at her chest. She looked up and gave Papyrus a reassuring smile. "I'm okay."

"T-THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE… BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"I can do it." Nora said before swallowing.

"BEHOLD MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Suddenly a dog, chewing on a bone, came out of the snow.

"Awe!"

"WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!" Nora started to giggle as the dog took the bone away. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!... OH WELL… I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK." Papyrus said before he sighed. "HERE'S AN ABSOLUTLEY NORMAL ATTACK…" Nora dodge a bunch of bones and laughed when she jumped over a group of bones that spelled out ' Cool Dude'. She heard Papyrus gasp and looked to see a really long bunch of bones and a very large one at the end. Nora jumped and her eyes widened as she went up and up until she went over the largest bone. She covered her eyes as she came down only to open then suddenly when she was caught. Nora uncovered her eyes and looked up at Papyrus as he cleared his throat. "WELL… IT'S CLEAR YOU CAN'T…DEFEAT ME! I CAN FEEL YOU SHAKING! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY." He smiled down at her then realized he was still holding her and quickly put her down. Nora smiled up at him.

"Could you make me… ya know… not blue?" she asked with a chuckle. Papyrus nodded and Nora saw her skin fade back to its normal shade. Papyrus turned away from her.

"NYOO HOO HOO… I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU." Nora frowned slightly. "UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AND … MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

" _I_ could be your friend, Papyrus." Nora said. Papyrus spun around.

"REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME?" he asked. Nora nodded.

"I would love to!" she said with a smile.

"WELL THEN…I GUESS… I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE! WE HAVEN"T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!" Nora smiled and laughed. "WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS WAS TO GIVE THEM AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?"

"Hey, I liked your puzzles." Nora said. Papyrus smiled.

"YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. CONTINUED FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN… WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT… EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL." Nora frowned and looked down at her feet.

"I guess that means I'm stuck down here then." Papyrus frowned. "I mean… you saw it…"

"UM… WELL… I'M SURE IT'S NOT AS BAD AS IT LOOKS…IT COULD BE WORSE!"

"I guess…"

"WELL…I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" he ran off before Nora could stop him.

* * *

 **How am I doing? ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

 **Blackmoon OniOokami: Yep only I know *evil grin* *cough cough* I mean! *innocent smile***

 **Carnavous: Thank you very much!**

 **PetuniaViolet: I heard that that happens XD that's adorable**

 **Connie Hooper: lol yep ^_^ glad you like it.**

* * *

Nora sighed and headed back to where she'd seen Papyrus' house. He was waiting outside.

"Papyrus?"

"SO YOU CAME BY TO HAVE THAT DATE WITH ME! YOU MUST REALLY BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS…I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL… A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME!" Papyrus started walking towards Grillby's so Nora followed but then he turned around and headed back to the house. "MY HOUSE!" Nora giggled. The two went inside and Papyrus motioned for her to look around. She walked up to a rock on a plate covered in sprinkles. Nora turned to ask when Papyrus nodded. "THIS IS MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK. HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT. AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBLILITY." Nora giggled. "THAT IS A VERY PLEASANT SOUND." Papyrus commented.

"Oh… thanks." Nora said with a smile as her cheeks went pink. She walked into the kitchen and Papyrus walked to stand just outside it. Nora stared up at the very high sink.

"IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK."

"I see that." Nora said as she craned her neck to look up.

"NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!" Nora opened the cabinet and blinked at the dog from before chewing on a bone. "WHAT!? CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" He shouted as it ran past Nora then out the door. "CURSES!" Nora heard the door upstairs open and a trombone play. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. "SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"

"So obviously Sans is in his room."

"YES. IF YOU'VE FINISHED LOOKING AROUND…WE COULD GO INTO MY ROOM AND…DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE?"

"Okay." Nora said with a smile. Papyrus grinned and the two headed up the stairs.

"BEHOLD!" Nora couldn't help the large smile on her face. His room just made him 10 times more adorable. He had a flame carpet, a racecar bed, pirate flag and a table covered in action figures. There was a box of bones in one corner. "HEY, THOSE ARE ALL THE ATTACKS I USED ON YOU. GREAT MEMORIES HUH? SEEMS LIKE IT WAS ONLY YESTERDAY… EVEN THOUGH IT BASICALLY JUST HAPPENED."

"My brother has a racecar bed." Nora said as she walked towards it.

"AH, HE HAS GREAT TASTE." Papyrus said. "IF I EVER GET TO THE SURFACE…I'D LIKE TO DRIVE DOWN A LONG HIGHWAY… WIND IN MY HAIR…SUN ON MY SKIN. OF COURSE, THAT'S JUST A DREAM. SO INSTEAD I CRUISE WHILE I SNOOSZE." Nora giggled and Papyrus grinned. "SO, UM, IF YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING… DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE?"

"Sure." Nora smiled.

"OKAY! DATING STARTED!" He shouted. "HERE WE ARE ON OUR DATE. I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. BUT DON'T WORRY. YOU CAN'T SPELL 'PREPARED' WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME." He pulled out a book. "I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! WE'RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME! LET'S SEE…STEP ONE…" As Papyrus opened the book and read something Nora sat down on his bed. "WOWIE! I FEEL SO IMFORMED! I THINK WE'RE READY FOR STEP TWO!" Nora tilted her head but didn't question him. "'STEP TWO… ASK THEM ON A DATE'" He cleared his throat. "HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" Nora smiled and nodded. Papyrus blushed. "R-REALLY? WOWIE! I GUESS THAT MEANS IT'S TIME FOR PART THREE!" he opened the book. "'STEP THREE PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE'… WAIT A SECOND… 'WEAR CLOTHING'…YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW! NOT ONLY THAT, EARLIER TODAY, YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING! NO, COULD IT BE?" he put his hands on the sides of his face with a light blush. "YOU'VE WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!?"

"Well, I-I-"

"NO! YOU PLANNED IT ALL! YOU'RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM! N-NOOOO! YOUR DATING POWER!"

"My what?" Nora blinked.

"NYEH, HEH HEH. DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME YET! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT DATING AND I NEVER WILL. I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU. YOU SEE, I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING! IN FACT, I ALWAYS WEAR MY SPECIAL CLOTHES UNDERNEATHE MY REGULAR CLOTHES. JUST INCASE SOMEBODY HAPPENS TO ASK ME ON A DATE! BEHOLD!" He pulled off his 'battle body' to reveal a different outfit. There were basketballs on his shoulders and he had added letters around the 00 of a sports shirt to say 'cool dude'. He also had a cap on. "NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE!?"

"I think it's awesome." Nora said with a smile.

"NO! A GENUINE COMPLEMENT…! HOWEVER… YOU DON'T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT. THEREFORE, WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVAILD! THIS DATE WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET! BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" Nora stood from the bed and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. He looked down at her.

"Hmm…" Nora looked up him and down before taking his hand.

"HOLDING MY HAND SO I'LL TELL YOU THE ANSWER… NO! I MUST RESIST!" Nora giggled. She looked him over again before pointing up at his hat that she couldn't reach. "MY HAT? MY HAT. MY HAT! NYEH HEH HEH!" He lifted his hat. "W-WELL THEN YOU FOUND MY SECRET!" he revealed a present, resting on his head. "I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT'S A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU!" He handed it to her and she opened it. She tried not to burst out laughing. She should've known he'd give her spaghetti. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?"

"It's spaghetti."

"RIGHT, BUT OH SO WRONG! THIS AIN'T ANY PLAIN OL PASTA. THIS IS AN ARTISAN'S WORK! SKILEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY GAGED IN AN AKEN CASK THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! HUMAN IT'S TIME TO END THIS! THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!" Nora looked down at the pasta and remembered how Sans said it wasn't exactly edible. Papyrus watched her as she used the fork with it to take a small bite. She couldn't help her face scrunching up and immediately felt awful until he spoke. "WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING!" He blushed. "AND BY EXTENSION ME!" His eyes widened. "MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!" He flinched. "HUMAN. IT'S CLEAR NOW. YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME." Nora swallowed the pasta with a loud gulp.

"Um Pap-" he put a gloved finger against her lips.

"EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU… I, PAPYRUS… I… UM… BOY IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME?" he asked as he started to sweat.

"Probably you." Nora said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"OH SHOOT. HUMAN, I… I'M SORRY, I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME. ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN… I MEAN, I TRIED VERY HARD TO. I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME… THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOOSOM FORTH." He was blushing. "I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME! BUT ALAS… I, THE GREAT PAPAYRUS… HAVE FAILED. I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE. AND INSTEAD BY DATING YOU, I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER… INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME! A DARK PRISON OF PASSION WITH NO ESCAPE. HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND. NO WAIT. THAT'S WRONG! I CAN'T FAIL AT ANYTHING! HUMAN! I'LL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES! I'LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND…AND ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED." Nora blinked. "AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP. DON'T CRY BECAUSE I WON'T KISS YOU. BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS. AND HEY SOMEDAY YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. WELL NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE. BUT I'LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Papyrus?"

"YES?" Nora motioned for him to lean down as if she was going to whisper something to him. "HMM…?" Nora went on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His eyes widened and his entire face went pink. He stood straight and frozen. Nora giggled as he tried to process what just happened. She waved her hand in front of his face. "W-Wowie…" Nora blinked at how quiet he had spoken. He spun around with both his hands on his face.

"Um… I'm gunna go talk to Sans…"

"I-IS OUR DATE OVER?" Papyrus turned around, a hint of pink still on his cheeks. He pulled out the book and flipped through it quickly and muttered to himself. "step…mmm… flowers… hmm… goodnight kiss…" he stopped and peeked over the book at Nora who was looking up at him with her head tilted to the side. "I'm.." he cleared this throat. "I'M SUPPOSED TO WALK YOU HOME, HUMAN… BUT… YOU DON'T HAVE A HOME HERE…" Nora frowned.

"I'll just stay at that inn… um… d-do you think I could borrow some money? I-I swear I'll pay you back as soon as I can!"

"NONSENSE! I'M SURE IF YOU ASK SANS, YOU CAN STAY HERE WITH US UNTIL YOU…WANT TO LEAVE…"

"I-I couldn't just stay here I-I mean…"

"I WILL ASK HIM FOR YOU! SANS!" Papyrus left his room. Nora rushed after him. "SANS!"

"Yeah bro?" Sans poked his head out of his room.

"THE HUMAN REQUIRES A PLACE TO STAY!" Sans looked from his brother to Nora.

"Aren't you gunna find the way outta here?" Sans asked in confusion.

"Y-you're right, I should get going." Nora turned to leave but Papyrus' eyesockets widen and he grabbed the back of her shirt.

"THE HUMAN HAS TO STAY!" he blurted. Nora looked back at him with a frown.

"I-It's okay, _really._ I could just- stay somewhere else…"

"And where would you stay?" Sans asked.

"Well…."

"I'll get some extra blankets. You can stay on the couch."

"But-"

"No butts, unless it's yours on that couch." Sans said as he walked past the two to a small closet in the hall.

"I-I thought you wanted me to leave?" Nora asked in a small voice. Sans stopped and turned back.

"I never said I _wanted_ ya to leave. I just thought you wanted to get outta here."

"I-I do but-"

"BUT THE HUMAN HAS PROMISED TO... TO ... TO MAKE ME SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus blurted. Sans raised a brow at his brother but didn't question it.

"Alright. I'll put everything on the couch for ya."

"COME, HUMAN!" Papyrus grabbed Nora's hand and pulled her down the hall, stairs and into the kitchen.

"Do you really want me to make you pasta?"

"UM- WELL- YOU ARE A GUEST SO I-"

"I would be happy to make you pasta." Nora said with a smile. Papyrus blinked as a light pink came to his cheeks again. He nodded once.

"ALRIGHT. IF YOU INSIST!" Nora smiled bigger and turned to the fridge. She opened it and almost laughed at all of the already made spaghetti.

"Um where do you keep the-" Nora turned around in time to see Papyrus pull out a box of pasta... from his rib cage. "okay." She said as he handed it to her.

"I WILL ASSIST YOU!" He proclaimed before going around the kitchen and getting everything out.

"Papyrus." Nora put a hand on his arm and he stopped and looked down at her. "Why don't you go watch some TV? I can handle everything." She gave him a smile and he nodded and left the room before she could see the pink once again dusting his cheeks.

...

Nora had put the water for the pasta on the stove to boil while she started on the sauce. She looked at the ingredients Papyrus had gotten out for her. She picked up a container labeled 'paprika' and shook some into her hand. Nora didn't know whether to laugh or sigh as red glitter came out. She shook her head and brushed the glitter off her hand and into the trash. She checked the other ingredients and found sand, dirt, and a variety of other inedible things. By the time she finally found the salt and pepper in the back of the cabinet it was time to put the pasta in the water. She grabbed one of the tomatoes and a knife and started chopping. She was finishing the last one when she heard footsteps come into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid, you're really makin-" Sans suddenly stopped. Nora turned around to look at him in question and found him staring at the knife in her hand. He cleared his throat after a moment. "Why don'tcha let me do that?"

"Sans, I can use a knife; I'm not a little kid. Just cause I'm short-"

"I know... Wait.. How old are ya?"

"I'm almost 19." Nora said. Sans blinked.

"Huh..." He blinked. "That's new…" he muttered. Nora turned back to chopping.

"I'm almost done anyways."

"Not using the glitter?" Sans asked with a smirk though he didn't come any closer until Nora put the knife down.

"Nope."

"He'll probably just add his own to his." Sans said. Nora chuckled.

"Where do you guys normally eat?"

"Couch mostly. Sometimes we bring the food to our rooms." Sans said with a shrug. Nora nodded as she stirred the sauce. She turned and looked up at the sink.

"That might be a problem." She muttered.

"I got this." Sans opened the cabinet and pulled out a set of stairs that had been folded up against the back of the wall. He then got a strainer and picked up the pot of pasta.

"Don't you want oven mitts-?"

"Nah, it doesn't burn. Papyrus just got those mitts for show."

"Oh.." Sans walked up the steps and drained the pasta before bringing it back down. "Thanks."

"No problem. You're making something edible; it's the least I could do." Nora gave him a smile. He sort of returned it before turning to get plates and forks.

"Papyrus!" Nora called.

"YES HUMAN!?" Nora blinked and he was in the archway.

"The pasta's done."

"OH GOODIE!" Sans put the plates beside Nora and grabbed the knife before putting it up in the sink. Nora made three plates and handed one to Papyrus. "I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY YOUR COOKING, HUMAN!" he exclaimed as the three walked to the couch. There were two blankets and pillows on the back of the couch.

"Um, Papyrus?" Nora ask as she sat next to him on the couch, Sans sat on the arm of the couch next to Papyrus.

"YES, HUMAN?"

"Would you call me Nora?"

"N-NORA?" he asked. She nodded.

"I realized I never did tell you my name." She said will a small chuckle. Papyrus blinked.

"OF COURSE, HU- UH I MEAN- NORA!" Nora grinned which made Papyrus smile. He picked up his fork and put some spaghetti on it.

"I hope you like it." Nora said. Papyrus hesitated. What if it wasn't good? He couldn't hurt the hum- Nora's feelings. He took a bite and his eyes widened. Nora bit her bottom lip. "W-well?" Sans took a bite and had the same expression. "Um…Guys?"

"THIS IS AMAZING! YOU MUST HAVE YEARS OF TRAINING!" Nora giggled.

"Pretty good, kid." Sans said.

"I'm glad you like it." Nora said with a huge smile. Papyrus looked down at her before he quickly grabbed the remote.

"NOW YOU CAN WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOW!" Papyrus turned on the TV. Sans glanced at his brother's pink face and smiled. Maybe this player would be different.

* * *

 **If it isn't obvious: Papyrus, having seen Nora's soul (remember Sans still hasn't), doesn't want Nora going out on her own because he doesn't want her to get hurt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

 **RebelliousElite:** **I wanna say thank you for your long review. I know I sent you a PM with the reply already but there were a few points I wanted to tell everyone else. And I didn't just include the whole thing cause I didn't want this to make the word count higher than it really is.**

 **So a few things you should know,(If they weren't already clear) no spoilers.**

 **Frisk reset the world before breaking free of "Chara". So "Chara" is gone and Frisk was free to not go through everything again. Nora is** ** _right now_** **pathetic. She hasn't had a chance for character development. REMEMBER Frisk was possessed by "Chara" (or whatever you named them). cause Frisk was a kid and no kid would be as calm as Frisk was in that situation.**

 **I know it's nothing new for the first 4 1/2 chapters but I** ** _had_** **to include it I couldn't just skip things.**

 **Now that that is over, sorry that was kinda long. It wasn't a rant. I was just clearing things up.**

 **So I said I would try to take things out of the past chapters so I took out the random colour puzzle cause that was the only useless part I guess.**

 **Dedmutt: Lol hope you like this one.**

 **Blackmoon OniOokami: he is a cinnamon roll isn't he, lol. I think Paps too innocent for that.**

* * *

"Goodnight, kid."

"GOODNIGHT, HU- NORA!" Papyrus called down as he and Sans went into his room so Sans could read him a story.

"Night…" Nora said as she got comfortable on the couch, or at least as comfortable as she could. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she heard Sans leave Papyrus' room and go into his own. Nora thought about getting a glass of water but remembered the height of the sink and didn't want to risk going into the bathroom at the very end of the upstairs hall in case she would wake Sans. So instead she chose to stare up at the ceiling until her eyelids became too heavy.

* * *

Papyrus and Sans were fast asleep and all was quiet in the house. Until Nora screamed and there was a thud. Sans burst out of his room as Papyrus opened his door.

"Sans?" Papyrus rubbed his eyesocket before following after his brother who zoomed past him before going down the stairs.

"Nora!?" Sans flicked on the lights to find Nora, as well as the blankets, sitting on the floor crying. She had her hands over her ears, her hands gripping her hair, with her eyes shut tightly. "Nora?" Sans kneeled in front of her and reached for her shoulder. Her eyes opened as his fingers touched her and she was suddenly holding onto him and sobbing into his jacket.

"What happened?" Papyrus asked – having just woken up he was still speaking rather quietly.

"You're alright, kid." Sans put his arms around her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Papyrus asked. Nora nodded and said something muffled into Sans' jacket.

"What was that, kiddo?"

"I-it wasn't me." she sobbed. "I didn't want to." Sans froze.

"Didn't want to what?" Papyrus frowned. Sans shook his head.

"Go back to bed, Paps."

"I want to make sure she's okay…" Papyrus muttered.

"I'll-" Sans started to say but Papyrus kneeled beside him and put a hand on Nora's back.

"Nora? Do you want to stay with me?" Papyrus asked. Nora pulled away from Sans and nodded as she wiped her eyes. Papyrus stood and held out his hand. Nora took his hand and stood.

"Nora?" she stopped and looked back at Sans. He hesitated. "Nevermind." He shook his head. Papyrus led Nora to his room.

"SANS?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Would you read us another story?"

"'course bro."

* * *

"You wanna talk about last night?" Sans asked as he walked up to Nora who sat on the couch, wrapped in blankets. Nora shook her head. Sans sat next to her. "You sure?" she nodded.

"NORA!" Papyrus burst into the room from outside with a hand behind his back. "ARE YOU FEELING ANY BETTER?" he asked as he walked over. Nora nodded slightly. "I-…HERE!" he brought his arm from behind his back and held out a flower. Sans felt Nora tense beside him and turned to see her staring at the flower with wide eyes. "ONE OF THE STEPS IN THE BOOK SAID TO BRING YOU FLOWERS 'TO SHOW YOU CARE' SO I DID!"

"That's great bro." Sans said. "Why don't you go… put it in water or something?"

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus said before going into the kitchen. Sans turned to Nora.

"Did your dream have a flower in it?" he asked. Nora shook her head. "Then you met one?" Nora looked at him and nodded. "What was your dream about?"

"I… I hurt them…"

"Who?"

"E-Everyone… people I've never seen before, people I have…." She trailed off as she looked towards the kitchen.

"It was just a bad dream…" Sans said. Nora shook her head.

"But it wasn't… it felt so real…"

"Then it was just a really vivid dream. You're not that person."

"I… I feel like I am…"

"You're not."

"But-"

"Stop it. You're not. You're too kind… wouldn't hurt a fly. You didn't let Pap get zapped, you made _him_ pasta. That person… if they had that nightmare they wouldn't have woke up screaming or started crying." Nora's face went red. "You're different."

"…If you say so."

"Better cheer up or Paps will think he's done something wrong."

"Okay…"

"NORA!" Papyrus came out of the kitchen with the flower in a glass. "I HAVE PUT THE FLOWER IN WATER!" he said with a grin and held it out to her. She mustered up a smile.

"Thank you, Papyrus." She said as she stood and took it. Papyrus grinned back. "You know, you don't have to do the steps in that book anymore."

"WELL YOU SKIPPED MOST OF THEM YESTERDAY."

"What happened yesterday?" Sans asked.

"NORA AND I WENT ON A DATE!" Papyrus said. "WE GOT THROUGH STEPS ONE TWO AND THREE BUT … WELL WE SKIPPED TO THE LAST STEP…"

"Last step?" Sans looked between the two.

"Uh…" Nora looked down at the flower. Papyrus leaned down to 'whisper'.

"SHE KISSED ME."

"On the cheek!" Nora squeaked.

"Well it's not as if we have lips." Sans said.

"I know." Nora said looking away from the two.

"SO I COMPLETED ANOTHER STEP. NORA COMPLETED ANOTHER YESTERDAY WHEN SHE MADE PASTA."

"How many other steps are there?" Sans asked. Papyrus pulled the book out of nowhere.

"QUITE A FEW." he said as he flipped through it.

"Like what?" Sans asked. Nora put the flower on the table next to a lamp.

"Papyrus, may I see that book?" she asked as she turned to him.

"OF COURSE!" he handed her the book and she turned away from the two as she flipped through it. Papyrus and Sans looked at each other before looking back at Nora.

"Well?" Sans asked. Nora glanced back at him.

"Well what?"

"What's the next step?"

"We're not on a date though… so it doesn't matter." Nora closed the book and held it out for Papyrus to take.

"THAT PROBLEM CAN BE EASILY SOLVED! NORA!" he pointed at her making her jump.

"Yeah?" she squeaked.

"WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" he asked. Nora frowned.

"But I thought you said th-" Papyrus quickly put a hand over her mouth. Sans raised a brow.

"WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" he asked again. Nora moved his hand from her mouth.

"Papyrus, you said-" Nora started again. Papyrus looked like he was beginning to sweat while Sans looked utterly confused.

"WE NEED TO COMPLETE ALL THE STEPS OR THAT DATE… IT DIDN'T COUNT!" Papyrus said. Nora blinked.

"Okay… that makes sense." Nora said with a nod. Papyrus grinned and Sans chuckled.

"GREAT!... WAIT HERE!" he ran off to his room. Sans shook his head.

"Sorry about him."

"It's fine." Nora said with a smile. "Just being around him makes me feel better."

"He has that effect on people." The two heard Papyrus come out of his room and run down the stairs. They turned to see him in his 'cool dude' shirt. He picked up the flower in the glass and handed it to her again. Nora smiled and took it.

"Thank you." He grinned. Nora put it back on the table and when she turned back Papyrus took her hand.

"WE WILL BE BACK LATER!" Papyrus declared before pulling her towards the door.

"Wait, you don't want the kid to catch a cold, do ya?" Sans said.

"OF COURSE NOT!" he let go of Nora's hand and ran back upstairs. He ran back with a pair of pants and a jacket. "SANS, I'M BORROWING SOME OF YOUR CLOTHES!" he said as he handed them to Nora.

"Thank you, Papyrus." Nora said as she put them on over her clothes.

"Have fun you two." Sans said as Papyrus took Nora's hand again. "Don't stay out too late, now." He called after them as they left.

"OF COURSE!"

"See you later." Nora called.

* * *

"Papyrus?" Nora asked as the two walked hand in hand back towards the house.

"YES?"

"I know I can't stay with you guys forever-"

"YOU MAY STAY AS LONG AS YOU WISH!" Papyrus assured her.

"I will have to leave at some point." She said. "And when I do… I'm not sure I can do it alone… I know I can't ask you to leave with me but-"

"IF YOU REQUIRE MY ASSISTANCE-!"

"No. I can't ask that but… do you have a phone?"

"HMM? ODD QUESTION BUT YES I DO!"

"Do you think we could text or something so I don't feel so alone?"

"OF COURSE! I WOULDN'T WANT MY DEAR FRIEND TO BE AFRAID!"

"Thanks… that means a lot."

"I WOULD COME WITH YOU BUT I HAVE TO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR HUMANS… THAT ARE NOT YOU… OTHER HUMANS…FOR UNDYNE…"

"I understand. But Papyrus, why does this… Undyne need a human?"

"FOR A POWERFUL HUMAN SOUL. THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER, REMEMBER THE BARRIER I TOLD YOU ABOUT-" Nora nodded.

"I remember the barrier, yes."

"HE WANTS TO OPEN IT WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE. OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU, TO REACH THE EXIT YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS. HE IS… WELL… HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I'M CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY 'EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR… CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF."

"Dreemurr… that sounds like a pleasant name." Nora muttered.

"ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! WE ARE HOME!" Papyrus opened the door and the two went inside.

"So I should be fine? Right? Undyne won't want my soul…"

"EXACTLY! IF YOU SIMPLY SHOW UNDYNE YOUR SOUL SHE WON'T WANT TO CAPTURE YOU!"

"Well that's one problem solved." Nora said as she looked down at her feet. Papyrus blinked and frowned when he noticed her expression.

"NORA, WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY WITH ME AGAIN TONIGHT? IT'LL BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER!" Nora smiled.

"Of course."

"AND THAT WAY YOU WON'T HAVE ANY BAD DREAMS CAUSE I'LL BE THERE!"

"Thanks Papyrus." Nora said. "So what's the next step?"

"WELL. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WALKED YOU HOME SAFELY." he said as he pulled out the book. "THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE STEP!" he put the book away, gently held her shoulders and looked down at her. Nora blinked up at him. He didn't move for a few moments then finally, just as the front door opened behind them, he leaned down and pressed his teeth to her lips in as much of a kiss as they could have. Sans blinked in surprise as he let the door close behind him. Papyrus jumped as he stood up straight, his face pink, and whirled around. "BROTHER!"

"Uh... Sup?" Sans asked. He leaned to the side to look at Nora who was simply staring at the back of Papyrus' head. "Am I interrupting?"

"NONSENSE! WE WERE JUST CONCLUDING OUR DATE!"

"Oh, how'd it go?"

"FINE!" Sans smiled and nodded.

"Awesome."

"I'm gunna go make dinner." Nora squeaked.

"Need a hand?" Sans asked.

"No thanks, I already have two." She said. Papyrus frowned.

"YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE." He said to Sans.

"That wasn't even a pun. Though I have to admit I did find it-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"- _humerus_." Sans finished with a smirk.

"UURRGGHHH! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" Sans chuckled.

"Awe, Papyrus," Nora stuck her head out of the kitchen. "there's no need for _skull_ king." Nora said. Sans burst out laughing while Papyrus groaned.

"YOU'VE CORRUPTED HER! SANS!"

"That was good, kid!"

"Thanks!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE IT!"

"You're smiling." Sans said.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

"You can't _hyoid_ how you feel." Nora said. Sans laughed and pointed at her.

"Good one!"

"AHH!" Papyrus threw his hands up and went upstairs. Nora giggled.

"Is he going _tibia_ okay?" She asked. Sans smiled.

"Where'd all these puns come from?" he asked.

"Hey, you're not the only one with a funny bone." Nora said crossing her arms. Sans smirked and chuckled.

* * *

"Papyrus! Dinner!" Nora called.

"OH BOY!" he shouted as he ran down stairs. Nora held out a plate of spaghetti.

" _Bone_ -appetit!" Papyrus groaned and immediately headed back up the stairs. "Papyrus! Wait! I'm sorry!" Nora said with a laugh. Sans was rolling on the couch with laughter. Papyrus turned and looked down at her. "No more puns. I promise." Papyrus nodded and walked down the stairs.

"I BELIEVE YOU." he said. Nora grinned and handed him the plate of spaghetti. "...THANK YOU."

"I pinky promise." Nora held up her pinky.

"YOU WHATY PROMISE?" Papyrus blinked.

"Pinky promise. Here," Nora took his other hand, not holding the plate, and made him stick his pinky out before she hooked hers with his. He blinked down at their fingers. "See? I pinky promise. If I break the promise I have to cut off my pinky." Both brother's eyes widened, Sans had stopped laughing and was staring at the two. Papyrus immediately pulled his hand away.

"DON'T SAY THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PINKY PROMISE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO CUT OFF YOUR PINKY!" he started freaking out, sweating and fidgeting as he shouted.

"Okay okay! I take it back, just a normal promise then!" Nora said as she held up her hands. Papyrus let out a breath.

"PHEW. OKAY. LET US ENJOY THE PASTA NORA HAS PREPARED FOR US!" Papyrus said as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Sans who was still staring at Nora who rubbed the back of her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

 **I told my mom the entire story of Undertale, EVERY DETAIL I could remember for like a bedtime story. (She has to sleep on the couch to keep an eye on our dog, so I told it to her and helped put her to sleep.) My friend started playing Undertale (and we recorded it and put it on my YouTube channel, he's in love with ghosts and skeletons)**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing.**

* * *

"Goodnight, you two."

"GOODNIGHT SANS."

"nigh…" Nora mumbled into the pillow, already drifting off. Papyrus smiled and pulled the covers up a bit to cover her more. Sans smiled before he closed the door behind him.

…

Papyrus jolted awake when Nora bumped into him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking over his shoulder at Nora. She was tossing and turning slightly in her sleep. Her face looked pained and her hair stuck to her skin with sweat.

"Nora?" Papyrus sat up with a frown. "Nora." He reached out and shook her shoulder gently at first but then more urgently as she wasn't waking up. "Nora!" Nora gasped as she opened her eyes and looked up at Papyrus' worried expression. Immediately her eyes started to tear up. Papyrus opened his arms in invitation. Nora clung to him as she sobbed; he rubbed her back slowly. "It is okay. I, the great Papyrus, will protect you from any night terrors." They stayed like that for a long time before Papyrus pulled away. "Wait here." He said before he got up. Nora immediately gasped and reached out to grab a hold of his shirt. Papyrus turned back to look at her. "I won't be long." He said. Nora hesitantly took her hand away and Papyrus walked to his closet. He flipped on the small light and rummaged around before he found what he was looking for. "Aha!" He turned off the light and returned to Nora. "Here." He held out a small teddy bear to her. It looked old and worn, it was missing an eye and there was a rip in its ear. Nora reached out and took it. She looked down at it as Papyrus got into bed. "It's my old teddy. He used to help me sleep at night." Nora looked up at Papyrus who was smiling. "So I'm giving him to you."

"Thank you… Papyrus." She said as she held the bear against her chest. Papyrus yawned.

"Well, let's try to get back to sleep."

"I-I'm sorry for waking you." Nora whispered as they settled back into bed.

"Nonsense. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't take care of you when you're frightened?" he asked. Nora smiled and felt more tears come to her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Nora."

"Goodnight, Papyrus."

* * *

"Where's the kid?" Sans asked when Papyrus came down stairs.

"SANS? YOU'RE UP?"

"Uh, yeah." Sans chuckled. "I uh… couldn't sleep." Papyrus frowned. "Too uh, worried about the kid having another nightmare." Truth was he had a nightmare about _them_ being left with Papyrus.

"SHE'S SLEEPING IN. SHE WOKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AGAIN."

"Again huh?" Papyrus nodded sadly. "Poor kid…We'll let her sleep then. Could you write a note for when she wakes up?" Papyrus sighed.

"SANS! YOU'RE SO LAZY!" Papyrus said before going to get a piece of paper.

"Thanks, bro." Sans said. Papyrus went into the kitchen to write the note and Sans slipped upstairs. He cracked open the door to Papyrus' room and peeked inside. Nora was fast asleep, clutching Papyrus' teddy bear to her chest. Sans gently closed the door with a small smile. He had nothing to worry about.

…

Nora woke with a small gasp and blinked up at the ceiling.

"Papyrus?" She sat up and looked around. Nora got up and walked downstairs, still holding the teddy bear. She couldn't tell if it was still a dream or not, the house was dead quiet. "G-Guys?" she called out. She entered the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the note on the counter.

NORA,

SANS AND I (MOSTLY ME) ARE OUT ON PATROL FOR OTHER HUMANS (NOT YOU). IF YOU NEED US WE'LL BE AT OUR SENTRY STATIONS KEEPING WATCH (BUT MOSTLY ME). WE'LL BE HOME FOR DINNER. IF YOU GET HUNGRY WHILE YOU'RE WAITING THERE IS SOME PASTA IN THE FRIDGE. IF YOU SHOULD REQUIRE TO COME FIND US PLEASE REMEMBER TO GRAB A JACKET BEFORE YOU GO OUTSIDE. I LEFT ONE BESIDES SANS' PET ROCK.

PAPYRUS

Nora turned and looked over at the table where Sans' rock was and found a jacket, scarf, gloves and a hat.

"Guess he doesn't want me getting cold." she said before pulling everything on. She thought about leaving her own note but then decided not to, she wouldn't be gone long. She placed the teddy bear on the couch before heading out.

* * *

"HONESTLY SANS! YOU COULD PUT A LITTLE MORE EFFORT INTO YOUR WORK!" Papyrus said as he and Sans entered the house.

"I guess I'll put a little more backbone into it."

"THAT'S MY JOKE!"

"Sorry bro." Sans said with a chuckled. Papyrus opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he saw his bear on the couch. He picked it up and blinked.

"NORA?" he called. He finally noticed the jacket and everything else was gone. He ran up stairs.

"Papyrus?" Sans walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"SANS! SHE'S GONE!" Papyrus shouted as he left his room.

"What?"

"NORA IS GONE!" he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "SHE DIDN'T LEAVE A NOTE!"

"Calm down, I'm sure she just went for a walk or somethin'."

"WHY DIDN'T SHE LEAVE A NOTE!?"

"Papyrus, she'll be fine." Sans said. "Why don't you sit down?"

"NO. I MUST GO OUT AND FIND HER!"

"Bro-" Sans was cut off as the door opened and Nora walked in.

"Oh hey gu-YS!" Nora yelped as Papyrus picked her up in a hug. "Papyrus?"

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Huh?" Nora blinked at Sans from over Papyrus' shoulder. Sans shrugged. "Papyrus?" he put her down but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE A NOTE?!"

"I-I-I just went to the store to get some clothes. I can't exactly keep wearing these." she said as she looked down at her clothes. "I'm sorry I worried you, Papyrus. I didn't think I would be gone that long." Papyrus let out a sigh. Nora pulled off the hat and gloves. "Thanks for leaving these out for me though, it was really cold out." Papyrus suddenly put a hand on her forehead. Nora blinked.

"SANS! SHE'S WARM!"

"Huh?"

"WHAT TEMPERATURE SHOULD A HUMAN BE AT?!"

"Papyrus I'm fine." Nora said but a second later she sneezed.

"SHE'S SICK! SANS CALL THE DOCTOR!" Papyrus said as he scooped Nora up into his arms and ran for his room.

"I don't think she's that kinda doctor." Sans muttered as Papyrus ran past him.

"Papyrus, I'm fine, I just had a tickle in my nose." Nora insisted.

"A TICKLE?! SANS TELL THE DOCTOR SHE HAS TICKLES IN HER NOSE!"

"Papyrus, don't you know what a tickle is?" Nora asked as he put her down on his bed.

"I CAN ONLY ASSUME IT'S A HORRIBLE CREATURE FOR GOING INSIDE ONE'S NOSE!" Nora started to laugh as Papyrus pulled the covers over her. "THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! SANS!"

"I don't know if this'll work but…"

"IF WHAT WILL WOR- NYEH...WHAT ARE YOU- NYEH HEH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Nora giggled as Papyrus squirmed away from her tickling fingers. "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"This is tickling." Nora said.

"THIS WAS- NYEH HEH- IN YOUR NOSE?! NO WONDER YOU NYEH- SNEEZED! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"Everything okay in here?" Sans asked as he came in. he blinked at the sight before him.

"RUN SANS! BEFORE THE TICKLES GET YOU!" Papyrus said through his laughter. Sans chuckled.

"I think that's enough tickles for you." Nora said. Papyrus sat on his bed to catch his breath as he chuckled. Nora got up and grinned at Sans. "Your turn!" Sans' eye-sockets widened.

"That's alright, I'm good." he said as he took a step back. Nora giggled and started walking over to him. "Nora." he raised a hand. "Nora don-" Nora ran at him and he bolted from the room.

"Sans! Come back! I just wanna give you a hug!"

"RUN SANS!" Papyrus laughed. Nora ran after Sans down the hallway until he ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sans no fair!" Nora whined. "Come out! You're no fun." She said with a pout. Suddenly she smirked and knocked on the door. "Knock knock." It took him a second but he replied.

"Who's there?"

"Doris!"

"Doris who?"

"Doris locked that's why I am knocking!" She heard him chuckle slightly. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Al."

"Al who?"

"Al give you a kiss if you open this door." He didn't respond and Nora frowned before returning to Papyrus' room.

"BACK FOR MORE?! I AM PREPARED THIS TIME!"

"Huh?" Nora blinked before she burst out laughing as Papyrus tickled her. She squeaked and tried to get away but Papyrus laughed triumphantly when Nora fell back onto the bed laughing like crazy. Sans peeked into the room and smiled.

* * *

"Dinner!" Nora called.

"NORA?"

"Yeah Pap?" She asked as she turned to see him standing in the archway of the kitchen. He smiled at the nickname.

"DO YOU THINK YOU COULD TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE PASTA LIKE YOU?" Nora blinked.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"OH GOODIE! UNDYNE IS ALREADY TEACHING ME HOW TO COOK BUT IT'S NEVER BEEN AS GOOD AS YOURS."

"Aw, thanks Papyrus. Would you be opposed to me teaching you other meals to make?" She asked. His eyes grew wider with wonder.

"I WILL GLADLY LEARN WHAT YOU WILL TEACH." Nora smiled.

"Great. I'll just have to go to the store-"

"I'LL GO! JUST GIVE ME A LIST."

"Huh? It's no trouble, I can get it."

"YOU SHOULDN'T GO OUTSIDE! YOU COULD GET SICK!"

"But Papyrus you gave me a hat and gloves and everything; I'll be warm."

"YOU COULD GET LOST!"

"It's not really that big of a town you know. I've been in bigger cities."

"WHAT IF-...WHAT IF-... OH...YOU JUST CAN'T GO OUT." He said with a frown.

"Huh? Why not?"

"WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT?" Nora blinked. She knew she couldn't be insulted, he was only worried about her.

"Then why don't you come with me to the store?" Papyrus' face lit up.

"WHAT AN EXCELLENT IDEA!" He said with a grin. "WE'LL GO FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING!"

"Great. Now here's dinner." She handed him a plate of spaghetti.

"THANK YOU."

"You're welcome, Papyrus." Nora said with a big smile.

"I'LL CALL SANS DOWN."

"Thanks, Pap." Papyrus left the kitchen.

"SANS! DINNER!" Nora heard a muffled 'comin bro' before she heard the door open upstairs.

* * *

Papyrus pulled the covers up over himself and Nora.

"ALL SNUG?"

"Mhm." Nora smiled at him.

"GOOD. SANS, WE'RE READY FOR OUR STORY! SANS!" A moment later Sans came in with a book.

"What story you wanna hear tonight, bro?"

"NORA, WHY DON'T YOU PICK TONIGHT'S STORY?"

"Huh? Oh I couldn't. You pick Papyrus."

"I INSIST!"

"Oh well… I don't know what to pick." She said with a frown."

"Why don't I pick?" Nora nodded.

"ARE YOU SURE, NORA?" Nora nodded again. "ALRIGHT. READ AWAY SANS!"

* * *

 **I'm kinda runnin outta cute ideas already X.x I waited to put this one out in case I got some ideas later on but idk…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

 **I have the next 3 chapters typed out (Spend the whole night doing that)**

 **This is very short so I'm sorry**

 **MeatLover2014: In the first chapter Frisk breaks free from the cycle of repeating their journey because Chara would force them to reset, so they would avoid the mountain like the plague once they were able to end the cycle. I will say this though... her brother will make an appearance in the future.**

* * *

"Hey Nora." Sans said as he walked down the stairs into the living room. "Whacha got there?" he asked as he saw her looking down at something in her lap.

"Uh, it's just a phone I got…" Nora held it up slightly. "I keep trying to call… I don't think it reaches outside of… down here…" she said. "I've tried calling every day…"

"Who ya trying to reach?" Sans asked as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"My brother…"

"You got a brother?" Sans' brow went up. Nora nodded. "How old is he?"

"Eleven…"

"He'll be alright. He's with your parents, right?" Sans asked. Nora shook her head silently.

"We lost our parents a few years ago. We were foster kids until I turned 18 then I became his legal guardian."

"So he's up there all by himself?" Nora nodded as she closed her eyes.

"I should've left days ago…" she said quietly.

"Not sure Paps would've let you left." Sans said with a slightly chuckle.

"Would you mind if I kept the hat and gloves? I don't know how much of this place is snowy."

"So… you're leaving?"

"I can't just leave him alone. It's only a matter of time before they put him back in the system because they can't find me."

"I understand. Well… you got Pap's phone number." Sans said. Nora nodded as she stood. "…uh… feel free to… ya know… come back. I'm sure this isn't the last we'll see of you." Nora gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." Nora said before grabbing the jacket, scarf, hat and gloves and pulling them all on.

"You're leaving right now?" Sans stood. "Aren't you gunna say goodbye to Paps?" Nora bit her lip as she pulled the hat on her head.

"I feel like I wouldn't be able to leave then." She said. "I would feel too bad… and he'd worry…"

"He'll worry more if you just leave…" Sans said. Nora lowered her head. "I understand. I'll tell him. Be prepared for him calling you when he finds out." Nora nodded and opened the door. "Be careful out there, kid."

"Thank you, Sans."

"Nora wait!" Sans called. Nora turned her head to look back at Sans who hesitated and looked at the ground. "U-Uh… before you go… you wanna… come with me to Grillby's? My treat. You shouldn't leave on an empty stomach." He looked at her with a small smile. Nora smiled back and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

Nora and Sans walked into Grillby's.

"Hey everyone." Sans greeted everyone and a few people said a hello back. A few that Nora recognized nodded at her in a friendly greeting. "Here, get comfy." Sans gestured to the only two empty chairs at the bar. The two sat down. Sans had his eyes on the counter before he glanced at Nora with a smile. "So, let's order. Whaddya want?"

"Um… whatever you're having, I guess."

"Alright, Grillby, we'll have a double order of fries." Sans said to the flame behind the bar. Grillby nodded before going into the back. Sans rubbed the back of his head. "So… you uh… you got a plan?"

"Plan?"

"For where you're gunna go."

"W-Well… I'm… I have to get out of here." She said quietly. "So… I guess I just keep moving forward until… I reach the end…" Sans kept his eyes on the counter and was silent. He picked his head up when Grillby came back.

"Here comes the grub." Sans said as Grillby put two baskets of fries in front of them. "Want some ketchup?" Sans asked holding out a bottle. Nora chuckled.

"You go ahead." She said. Sans smirked and moved the bottle in a 'cheers' gesture before downing the entire bottle. Nora shook her head with a smile as she started to eat some fries.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something." Sans said. "Have you ever heard of a talking flower?" Nora stopped and swallowed.

"W-What? Uh… yeah."

"So you know all about it, the echo flower." Nora turned her head to look at him. "They're all over the marsh. Say something to them and they'll repeat it over and over."

"What about them?" Nora asked. Sans hesitated.

"Well, Papyrus told me something interesting the other day. Sometimes, when no one else is around… a flower appears and whispers things to him." Nora's eyes widened. "Flattery… advice… encouragement… predictions. Weird, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. Keep an eye out, ok? Thanks." Sans was quiet for a moment before he got off the stool. Nora turned to him. "Well… I guess you'd better get on your way huh… you can take my fries if you want… I'm not hungry anyways. Grillby, put it on my tab. Good luck, kid." Sans said before leaving without another word.

* * *

Nora hadn't been in waterfall long when she had to go through some tall grass, she was a few feet from the end of it when she heard voices coming from the cliff above her.

"H…HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT… UHHH… REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT THE OTHER DAY…" Nora's eyes widened. "…HUH? DID I FIND THEM? Y- NO! NOT YET! B-BUT I FEEL I'M CLOSE!... W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF…" Nora put a hand over her mouth and tried to calm her heart beat. "BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE SHE-…" he hesitated. "YOU SEE… I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANYWAY I CAN." Nora heard him walk off and swallowed.

"There's no way-" Nora whispered to herself. Her hand flew to her mouth as she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw the shadow of someone in a large suit of armor looking over the edge. A spear formed in their hand as they scanned the area belong before they found nothing and left. Nora let out a breath and left the tall grass. Nora put her hands on her knees but whirled around when she heard a noise behind her. "Huh?"

"Yo… did you see the way she was staring at you?" Monster Kid asked. "That… was AWESOME!" Nora blinked. "I'm SOOOO jealous. What'd you do to get her attention?"

"Where did you come from?" Nora asked. Monster Kid laughed.

"C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" he shouted before running ahead. He tripped and fell face first on the ground but quickly recovered, probably because he'd fallen so many times before.

"Wait!" Nora called after him as he ran away. "W-Wait for me." Nora muttered before running after him.

* * *

"Where did that kid go?" Nora asked as she was out of breath with her hands on her knees. Nora stood up straight as her phone rang. She swallowed before opening the little flip phone. "Hello?"

"NORA! WHERE ARE YOU?! SANS TOLD ME YOU LEFT! STAY WHERE YOU ARE, I'LL COME GET YOU!"

"Papyrus-"

"YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU?! YOU DIDN'T RUN INTO ANYONE DID YOU?"

"Huh? Just this kid but he ran off." Nora said with a frown.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Uh… someplace blue?"

"BLUE?! SANS!" Nora could hear Sans in the background but couldn't make out what he was saying

"Pap-"

"DON'T MOVE: I'LL COME BRING YOU HOME!"

"Papyrus!" Nora shouted. "I'm really sorry."

"NORA?"

"I'll be fine, okay. I promise."

"NOT A PINKY PROMISE!" Papyrus quickly shouted.

"No, of course not. Just a regular promise."

"Nora…?" Papyrus asked in a small voice. "Please… where are you?"

"I'll see you later, Papyrus."

"NORA WAI-" Nora quickly shut the phone and closed her eyes. She took a breath before she continued on.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for sad chapter end there… and that this is short but I have the next few chaps done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

 **Connie Hooper: I know, I'm sorry T-T**

* * *

"If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul… a horrible beast with unfathomable power…" Nora gulped as she took a step back from the plaque on the wall. She glanced at the last one which had an illustration on it and suddenly felt really uneasy. "Everything will be fine." She said as she kept walking. "They're not gunna want mine… hopefully."

…

Nora walked along the board walk and let out a sigh. She wondered how much longer she'd be walking. She blinked and suddenly a spear was sticking out of the wood in front of her. Nora jumped back with a gasp and turned her head to see Undyne on the other side of the water. Three more spears appeared and Nora's instincts to run kicked in as she bolted down the boardwalk. Occasionally she had to duck or jump back, almost falling off the walkway more than once. She reached the end of the walkway and ran into more tall grass. She heard Undyne stomping up behind her. Her hands flew to cover her mouth as her hear raced in her chest and pounded in her ears. Nora squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she heard Undyne stop. She heard a noise behind her then Undyne left. Nora counted in her head before she ran out of the tall grass. Her legs wobbled like jelly before she fell into her hands and knees as she gasped for air. Monster Kid came out of the grass behind her.

"Yo… did you see that?!" he asked as he hopped around excitedly. "Undyne just… TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again! Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left…! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" Monster Kid ran forward, tripped, popped back up then ran off. Nora let out a humorless chuckle.

"I sure hope not…" She said before she let herself fall onto her back.

* * *

Nora had her eyes closed when she heard someone walk up behind her. Her eyes snapped open to see San's upside-down worried expression, looking down at her.

"Sans?" Nora asked as she blinked up at him.

"What happened?" Nora sat up and turned to look up at him.

"Nothing much, just getting chased by someone in giant armor, the usual." She said. Sans held out a hand and helped her up. "What are you doing here?"

"Papyrus has been freaking out ever since you hung up on him." Nora closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I just… I couldn't…"

"I get it." Sans nodded. The two started to walk. "He wanted to come find you himself but I convinced him to let me go myself." Nora sighed. "I told him about you needing to get back to your brother and… while it didn't make him feel any better, it made him understand why you had to leave."

"Would you tell him I'm sorry?"

"Tell him when you come back." He said. Nora was silent. "You're okay right? You're not hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine..." Nora said with a weak smile. Sans reached over and took a blade of tall grass out of her hair with a chuckle. "Thanks..." Nora said.

"When you get the chance… give Paps a call every once and a while, kay? Just … let him know you're alright." Nora nodded. "See ya round, kid."

* * *

Nora put her hand on her chest as she read another plaque. Nora wiped away a tear as she started to walk on a boardwalk again. She stopped as something blue appeared on the ground in front of her, then another and another appeared behind her until she was surrounded.

"Oh not again…" Nora whimpered. Spears shot up where the blue was and Nora looked down to see Undyne on a lower boardwalk. Nora started to run and dodge the new round of spears. "Could you NOT?!" Nora yelped as she almost got hit by one. "Why is nothing linear here?!" she hissed out as she had to run around before she found her way. The attacks stopped as she reached a dead end. Nora swallowed as she had no other option but to go back. Undyne stomped forward before three spears hit the boardwalk making the end Nora was standing on fall. Nora's eyes widened and she gasped as Undyne grew further away, she didn't even realize she was screaming.

 **...**

Nora slowly woke and sat up. She looked around at the golden flowers she'd landed on before she looked up.

"Where…?" Nora looked around and saw piles of garbage. She let out a sigh before she took out her phone. She took a deep breath before hitting the talk button.

"NORA?!"

"Hey Paps…"

"NORA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"I'm fine just…"

"JUST WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I-I just fell and don't feel like getting up… that's all."

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I-I don't know… I see a lot of garbage…"

"I KNOW WHY YOU CALLED ME."

"Huh?"

"I ALWAYS MAKE PEOPLE FEEL BETTER WHEN THEY'RE DOWN IN THE DUMPS!" he said. Nora burst out laughing. "I SPENT TOO MUCH TIME WITH MY BROTHER TODAY."

"Thanks Papyrus." Nora said with a smile. "Listen, I'll keep checking in to let you know I'm okay, alright?"

"CAN'T YOU STAY ON THE PHONE? PLEASE, NORA…"

"Well… I don't see why not…"

"OH GOODIE! I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT MY LATEST SPAGHETTI RECIPE!" Nora smiled.

* * *

"What is with everyone trying to kill me?" Nora whimpered as the Mad Dummy flew around in a rage laughing. Suddenly acid tears came out of nowhere and hit the Mad Dummy. "Huh?"

"Wh… What the heck is this!? Ergh! Acid rain!? Oh, FORGET IT. I'm outta here!" The Mad Dummy shouted. Nora blinked until Nabstablook faded into view.

"… sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I? as soon as I came over, your friend immediately left… oh no… you guys looked like you were having fun… oh no… I just wanted to say hi… oh no….."

"Nabstablook!" The ghost jumped slightly.

"Y-You remember me?" he asked.

"Of course!" Nora said with a big smile.

"Oh gee…" he looked to the side. "Well… I'm going to head home now… oh… umm… feel free to 'come with' if you want… but no pressure… I understand if you're busy…it's fin-"

"Nabstablook, I'd love to come with you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… follow me…" Nora followed him. "My house is up here." He said as he floated ahead of her. She followed him to two similar in shape, but not colour, houses. He went to the blue one.

"Who lives there?" Nora pointed to the other, more pink, one.

"O-oh… my… my cousin used to live there…"

"Oh…" Nora didn't know what to say. The two entered his house.

"It's not much but make yourself at home." Nabstablook went over to his computer and put on a pair of headphones.

"Whacha doin?" Nora asked as she walked over.

"O-Oh I'm working on a mix tape…" he said.

"That's awesome. Could I listen?" Nabstablook blinked but then nodded and handed her his headphone which somehow stayed on her head. Nora smiled and nodded her head to the song. Nabstablook had a small smile on his face. "This is so cool!"

"You really think so?"

"Mhm!" Nora hummed with a nod.

"Oh gee…"

"You're really talented, Naps." Nora said as she handed the headphones back. He blinked at her.

"N-Naps?"

"Uh yeah, it's a nick name… do you not like it? I-I'm sorry, I won't call you that if you don't like it-"

"No… it's okay, you can… call me Naps…" he said with a small smile.

"Okay." Nora smiled.

"W-Well, I have to go work… um… feel free to hang out longer."

"I'd better get on my way. I hope I see you again."

"M-Me too…"

* * *

Nora sighed as she climbed out of the water and approached a blue flower. She stood in front of it and a voice spoke from it.

"Behind you." Nora gulped hearing Undyne stomp towards her. She slowly turned around.

"Seven." Undyne said in the same voice as the echo flower. "Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king… King Asgore Dreemurr… will become a god." Nora swallowed. "With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier."

"Look, Lady-"

"He will finally take the surface back from humanity… and give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. Understand, human?"

"C-Can't we talk about this?" Nora squeaked.

"This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul… or I'll tear it from your body."

"You _really_ don't want my soul."

"Oh but I _really_ do." Undyne said taking out a spear and getting in a stance. She came forward but suddenly Monster Kid jumped out from the bushes and stopped in front of her. .

"Undyne! I'll help you fight." he shouted. He looked between Undyne and Nora a few times before stopping on Nora. "YO! You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!" he looked between the two again. "… wait. Who's she fighting?" Undyne suddenly pinched the side of Monster Kid's face and started to pull him away. "H-hey! You aren't gunna tell my parents about this, are you?" Monster Kid whined as Undyne pulled him away. Nora let out a sigh of relief and shook her head.

"That kid…"

…

Nora walked across a long bridge, keeping her eyes forward and pretending the long drop below didn't exist.

"Yo!" Monster Kid shouted. Nora turned to see him. He walked up to her. "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I wanna ask you something… Man I've never had to ask anyone this before… um… Yo… You're a human right?" Nora nodded.

"Yeah, I am." she said.

"Ha ha. Man! I knew it! ….well, I know it now I mean. Undyne told me, um, 'stay away from that human.' So, like, ummm… I guess that makes us enemies or something." Nora frowned. "But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?"

"Huh? W-Why would I say something mean to you?"

"Yo, what? So _I_ have to do it?" he asked. "Here goes nothing… Yo, I … I hate your guts." He frowned. "Man, I… I'm such a turd. I'm… I'm gunna go home now." He said before turning around. Nora let out a sigh and turned around. "Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!" Nora turned around and her eyes widened as she saw him leaning half on the bridge and half off and slipping. Suddenly Undyne was on the other side of the bridge. Nora ran to Monster Kid and quickly pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked. Monster Kid blinked up at her with his mouth hanging open before turning to Undyne.

"Y…y…yo…dube. If… if y-you wanna hurt my friend… you're gunna have to get through me, first!" Undyne backed up. Monster Kid turned to Nora. "She's gone. Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead. …man, I should REALLY go home… I bet my parents are worried sick about me!"

"Be careful on the way back, okay?" Nora told him. Monster Kid smiled up at her. "And no more sneaking out, it's dangerous." Monster Kid nodded.

"Later, dude!" he said before running off.

…

As Nora approached a small cave she noticed something shining at the top.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered.

"Seven." Undyne said from atop the small mountain. "Seven human souls and King Asgore will become a god." She turned to face the side. "Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…" Undyne stopped and turned to face Nora. "No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she threw off her helmet and Nora blinked, not expecting her to be a blue fish-woman. "YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool… with their giant robots and flowery swordswoman."

"Flowery swords-…" Nora gave her a 'what the hell are you talking about' look but Undyne continued.

"BUT YOU! You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-shtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers." Nora clenched her fists. "You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime!" Nora lowered her head as she grit her teeth. "Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!" Nora's knuckles cracked as her fists clenched even more. She looked up at Undyne who was watching her, waiting for her to step forward.

"I'm coming, Kaden." Nora whispered before walking forward.

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER, WOO! I have chapters 10 finished and 11 almost finished. I originally had this one going on longer but I decided to cut it here because I thought it would make a great cliffhanger. Oh and I don't know if I had mentioned Nora's brother's name before (If I have please tell me where because I forgot if I had picked a diff one out) but it's Kaden!**

 **The "down in the dumps" line Papyrus says is actually one of his lines if you call him while you're down in the dumps area.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

 **I feel bad for that last cliff hanger =( Read on my beloved readers.**

 **Nekohana** **: I think of Pap's and Flowey's voice as Jacksepticeye's version(Jack's Flowey voice is spot on)**

* * *

"That's it then! No more running away! HERE I COME!" Undyne jumped down and landed a few feet in front of Nora. Nora took a few steps back as her soul phased out of her chest. Undyne looked at it disgusted. "Let's end this quickly and I'll put you out of your misery!" Undyne swung her spear and turned Nora's soul, as well as her skin, green.

"Again with the colour changing?" Nora muttered. A second later Nora's arm start to glow and there was suddenly a shield attached to it and a similar one floating in front of her soul.

"En guarde!" Undyne flashed a menacing smile. Bullets came at Nora and she turned to block them with the shield only one slipped past causing Nora to clutch at her chest. "For years we've dreamed of a happy ending." Undyne said as Nora blocked her attacks. "Now sunlight is just within our reach!" More bullets came at Nora, faster this time. "I won't let you snatch it away from us! NGAHH! Enough warming up!" Nora turned to face the bullets that came in all directions. She was turning too fast and ended up tripping herself. She hit the ground hard as her skin faded back to its normal colour. Nora looked up in time to see Undyne raise a spear. "Goodbye, human!" Nora's eyes widened and her chest felt like it was bursting as the heart shattered.

* * *

Nora opened her eyes only to be met with black. She tried to look around and even down at her hands but there was nothing; she couldn't even feel her body. She tried to open her mouth but no sound came out.

 _This is it then?_ Nora thought. _This is how it ends_ … _I'll never get out of here? And Kaden… no I can't let that happen to him…_ Suddenly a deep and soothing voice spoke, it surrounded Nora and enveloped her like a warm breeze.

"You cannot give up now. *****! Stay Determined!"

* * *

Nora blinked her eyes open as she suddenly found herself standing back in front of the small mountain. She looked up to see Undyne still on top, waiting for Nora to move. She put a hand on her chest over her heart.

"How…?" Nora looked back up at Undyne. She was starting to look impatient. Nora stepped forward.

"That's it then! No more running away! HERE I COME!" Undyne jumped down and landed a few feet in front of Nora. Nora took a few steps back as her soul phased out of her chest. Undyne looked at it disgusted but Nora actually started to smirk, it wasn't as dark as it had been before. "Let's end this quickly and I'll put you out of your misery!" Undyne swung her spear and turned Nora's soul, as well as her skin, green once more.

"Guess I gotta get used to this." Nora muttered. Nora's arm start to glow again and the shield attached to it and her soul again.

"En guarde!" Undyne flashed a menacing smile. Bullets came at Nora and she turned to block them with the shield, not one got past it. "For years we've dreamed of a happy ending." Undyne said as Nora blocked her attacks. "Now sunlight is just within our reach!" More bullets came at Nora, faster this time. "I won't let you snatch it away from us! NGAHH! Enough warming up!"

"Why do you get to decide that I should die!?" Nora suddenly shouted. Undyne blinked.

"Did you not hear me before?! With your soul-!"

" _Look_ at my soul! Do you really think something as… as _weak_ and _pathetic_ as this can help you?! It's probably not even worth _half_ a soul!"

"A soul is a soul and human souls-"

"Can break the barrier, I know!" Undyne looked a bit surprised at Nora's tone but quickly recovered. "You said my existence was a crime, that I would be more valuable to everyone if I were dead! My life may stand between you and your freedom, but right now _you_ are standing between me and stopping my brother from being taken away from me! So throw your stupid spears and your little bullets! I won't fall!" She shouted. Undyne's eyes widened as Nora's soul began to glow brightly, some of the cracks in it even sealed up, before the green burst off and the original colour was back. Undyne stared at it with her mouth hanging open.

"Wha-…" Nora bolted past her. "Get back here!"

…

Nora ran by a large scrolling sign, she could hear Undyne running behind her. Suddenly her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and fumbled with it before she managed to hit the answer button.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP?!"

"Paps this is not the time!"

"I WAS JUST THINKING… YOU ME AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!"

"Yeah! Sure! Sounds great! Gotta go!" Nora closed the phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She ran through an opening and was hit with a sudden wave of heat. "Sans?" Nora ran past a sentry station where Sans was sleeping. Undyne stopped at him while Nora ran across the bridge that was over lava without a second thought. Nora made it to the other side of the bridge and heard Undyne slowing. She turned to see the woman at the end of the bridge.

"Armor… so… hot… but I can't… give up…" she took a few more steps before she fell over.

"Oh go- Oh no! What do I do? What do I do?" Nora looked around frantically and spotted a random water cooler. She ran to it and pulled the large container of water out of the top before lugging it over to Undyne and pouring it over her head. "Get up! Please be okay…." Sure she didn't want Undyne to kill _her_ but she didn't want Undyne to die. Undyne blinked up at her, stood and then walked away without a word. "Bye?" Nora said as she tilted her head. "Oh…" Nora took her phone out of her pocket and found Papyrus' number.

"NORA! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND UNDYNE?"

"Uh, not yet Paps. I was just checking in since I hung up so quickly when you called."

"OH. ALRIGHT." Nora chuckled.

"I'll call you later, Paps."

"BE SAFE NORA!"

"I will." Nora hung up and put the phone in her pocket. She pulled off her hat and put it in her pocket where her gloves were. She took off her jacket and tied it around her waist before tying her scarf around that.

…

Nora walked through the hot lands and quickly came upon a large white and red building labeled 'Lab'. The doors opened automatically and she walked inside. It was rather dark but there was a large screen which provided enough light. As she walked further in she could see herself on the screen.

"What the hell….?" She turned her head and raised a hand to see her on the screen doing the same. She turned around but didn't see any cameras. "Well that's not creepy as all hell…" she muttered as she walked past it. Suddenly she heard an automated door open and the lights came on. A yellow dinosaur monster in a lab coat with glasses turned and walked towards her. She stopped when she saw Nora and turned away with her hands on her head.

"Oh. My god." She started fidgeting. "I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and…" She turned to Nora. "Ummm… H-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist. B-b-but, ahhhh, I'm not one of the 'bad guys'! Actually, since you stepped out of the ruins, I've, um, … been 'observing' your journey through my console. Your fights… your friendships… everything! I was originally going to stop you, but… Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. S-so, ahhh, now I want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland."

"Um… thank you?" Nora tilted her head. "My name's Nora."

"I'm Dr. Al- oh I-I already said that…heh…anyway I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem!" Alphys hesitated. "Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue. A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot." Nora's eyebrows went up. "Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like um… Anti… Anti-human combat features?"

"What?" Nora's eyes widened.

"Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided… I have to remove those features!"

"Did you?" Nora asked. Alphys hesitated.

"Um… Well…. unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And um… now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?" Alphys said with a nervous chuckle.

"Great, another person who wants to kill me." Nora said letting her head fall forward.

"Hopefully we won't run into him!" Alphys said. Suddenly there was a loud clang. "Did you hear something?" Nora sighed.

"Lemme guess…" Nora said as she put a hand over her eyes. There was more clanging and the wall suddenly blew out as the lights went out.

"Oh no."

"Yep…" Nora dropped her hand.

"OHHHH YES!" Came a male robotic voice. "WELCOME, BEAUTIES… TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" A spotlight came on to show a robot on one wheel with hands and a microphone. A large panel that read 'Game Show' came down along with two rainbow light balls. "Oh boy! I can already tell it's gunna be a great show! Everyone give a big hand for our wonderful contestant!" Mettaton clapped his hands.

"I was not expecting this…" Nora muttered as confetti rained down over her. "Confetti it's a parade…" she mumbled, quoting Misha Collins.

"Never played before, gorgeous?" he asked. Nora glanced over at Alphys who was biting her lip. "No problem! It's simple! There's only one rule. Answer correctly…or you die!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Nora said.

…

Nora sighed and put a hand over her eyes as Alphys went on and on about an anime she liked. She stopped and looked at Mettaton.

"Alphys, Alphys, Alphys." He said. "You aren't helping our contestant, are you?" Alphys shook her head. "Ooooooh! You should have told me! I'll ask a question, you'll be sure to know the answer to!" Alphys started biting her nails. Mettaton showed the answers on his screen.

"Undyne?" Nora asked as she tilted her head. Alphys blushed and covered her face. Nora blinked, she hadn't been answering the question; she was just confused that Undyne was one of the options since she's so violent and Alphys seemed so quiet.

"See, Alphys? I told you it was obvious. Even the human figured it out. Yes, she scrawls her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories of them together… sharing a domestic life. Probability of crush: 101 percent."

"Awww." Nora couldn't help but smile as Alphys continued to cover her red face.

"Margin of error one percent. Well well well, with Dr. Alphys helping you the show has no dramatic tension! We can't go on like this. But… but… this was just the pilot episode! Next up more drama, more romance, more bloodshed. Until next time darlings." Mettaton pulled his arms and wheel in before he flew off via rocket.

"Well that was certainly something. Th-that last question… he wasn't supposed to ask that one.."

"I won't say anything." Nora said with a smile. Alphys continued to blush but smiled. "Uh, so I guess I'll be on my way…?"

"Wait-wait!" Alphys ran over. "Let me give you my ph-phone number! Th-then… maybe… if you need help I could.." Nora took out her phone and handed it over to Alphys who stared at it with wide eyes. "Wh…where'd you get that phone!? It's ANCIENT! It doesn't even have texting. W-wait a second, please!" she took the phone and ran off. Nora heard a bunch of noised before Alphys came back.

"Whoa…"

"Here, I upgraded it for you!" Alphys said handing it back. "It can do texting, items, it's got a key chain… I even signed you up for the underground's number one social network! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe!"

"Thanks! You're the best!" Nora said with a big smile as she looked at the phone. Alphys blushed.

"Eheheheh…heh… I'm going to the bathroom!" she said before she quickly went into the nearby room. Nora blinked.

"She is so adorable…"

* * *

Nora left the lab and looked at her new phone. She bit her bottom lip before opening it. She punched in a number and put the phone to her ear. She chewed on her bottom lip in anticipation as the phone rang.

"Hello. No one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone." Nora's eyes widened.

"It went through! The call-! *Beep* Kaden! Kaden it's me, it's Nora, answer the phone!" she quickly took the phone away from her ear to check the time. "Damn it, you're at school, aren't you? Listen, call me back as soon as you get this, okay? I… I love you. Call me back…." Nora hung up and held the phone to her chest. "It went through…" her phone beeped making her jump. She looked down to see a status update from Alphys and smiled.

…

Nora walked up to a large building and saw Sans standing outside.

"You need to teach me your short cuts." Nora said. Sans chuckled.

"Maybe later." He said with a smirk. "Hey, so I heard you're going to the core. How about grabbing some dinner with me first?" he asked.

"Like a date?" Nora teased with a small smirk. San blinked.

"U-uh well, I.." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess if you wanna think of it as one…"

"Okay." Nora said with a smile. Sans smiled back and the two headed inside.

…

"Well here we are." Sans said as the two sat at a table. He tapped his fingers on the table slightly. "So… your journey's almost over, huh?"

"I guess." Nora said with a shrug.

"You must really wanna go home."

"I told you; I need to get to my brother. I… I really wish I could stay with you and Papyrus." Nora admitted.

"I understand. Brothers are important. Though… maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you. Down here you've already got food, drink, friends…"

"My brother-"

"Maybe he could come down here and live with all of us." Sans suggested before he looked away. "Ah, forget it. I'm rootin' for ya, kid. Hey… lemme tell you a story." Nora blinked but nodded.

"Okay."

"So I'm a sentry in Snowdin forest, right? I sit out there and watch for humans. It's kind of boring. Fortunately, deep in the forest… there's this HUGE locked door, and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes." Nora chuckled.

"Of course." She said with a nod.

"So one day, I'm knocking 'em out, like usual. I knock on the door and say 'knock knock' and suddenly from the other side… I hear a woman's voice. 'who is there?' so, naturally I respond: 'dishies' 'dishes who' 'dishes a very bad joke.'" Nora giggled and shook her head which made Sans grinned.

"You're a dork, ya know that?" Nora asked which made Sans chuckle.

"then she just howls with laughter like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. So I keep 'em coming, and she keeps laughing. She's the best audience I've ever had. Then, after a dozen of 'em, SHE knocks and says… "Knock knock!" I say 'who's there?' 'old lady' 'old lady who?' 'oh! I did not know you could yodel!'." Nora chuckled. "wow. Needless to say, this woman was extremely good. We kept telling each other jokes for hours. Eventually, I had to leave. You know how Papyrus gets without his bedtime story."

"Mhm." Nora hummed with a nod.

"but she told me to come by again, and so I did, then I did again and again, it's a thing now. Telling bad jokes through the door. It rules. … one day, thought, I noticed she wasn't laughing very much. I asked her what was up. Then she told me something strange. 'if a human ever comes through this door… could you please, please promise something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?'" Nora looked down at the table; she could almost hear Toriel's voice. "Now I hate making promises and this woman, I don't even know her name but, someone who sincerely likes bad jokes… has an integrity you can't say no to. Do you get what I'm saying?" Nora nodded. "That promise I made to her… you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?... buddy…" he turned away for a moment and Nora suddenly felt really uneasy. A shiver went up her spine.

"S-Sans?" He turned back to her and the whites that were normally in his eye sockets were gone.

"You'd be dead where you stand." He said. Nora swallowed and felt her heart stop briefly. Sans blinked and the whites returned. "Hey, lighten up, bucko! I'm just joking with ya."

"O-Oh." Nora gave him a weak smile. "F-Funny." She said with a forced chuckle.

"Besides, haven't I done a great job protecting you? I mean, look at yourself, you haven't died a single time." Nora blinked and bit her bottom lip. "Hey, what's that look supposed to mean?"

"U-Uh w-what look?" Nora asked while she avoided meeting his gaze. Sans frowned and a look of sad realization washed over his face briefly before he stood.

"Well…" he said.

"You're leaving?" Nora asked as she looked at him. Sans turned back to her with a nod. "That uh… wasn't much of a first date." Nora said trying to lighten the mood a bit more with a small smile. Sans chuckled.

"Sorry, I'll do better next time." He said with a wink. Nora tried to hide a smile. "Take care of yourself kid, cause someone really cares about you." He said with a smirk before leaving.

* * *

 **Lol everyone was freaking out that Nora was gunna die in the Undyne fight which actually gave me the idea XD. The last line of the last chapter was meant to show that Nora gained a bit of** ** _determination_** **to get to her brother so that's how she was able to come back, the thought of her brother. That was also shown in this chapter when her soul began to glow and heal itself.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Nora's getting a bit more talkative and I actually can't tell if it's because I haven't written this story in a while or because subconsciously my brain thinks she'd be more open now. I mean she did spend time with the bros to help her open up more.**

 **Oh when you read "******" just think of a static noise or fill it in with whatever you named the First Fallen Child.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

 **So I'm skipping ALL the puzzles and such and going straight to the Mettaton fight and even then I'm kinda skipping that too. Hope you guys like this chapter. Lemme know what you think.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in forever I've been busy with YouTube.**

 **bubbahcakes** **: My Youtube channel is CrimsonAdri if anyone else is interested as well I do AMVs/GMVs and playthroughs of games (So far I'm doing Undertale, Corpse Party and Silent Hill: Origins which I just started.)**

* * *

"Mettaton look!" Nora pointed behind him. "A… mirror?" Mettaton turned around revealing the switch on his back.

"Ohh! A mirror? Right I have to look perfect for our grand finale." Nora ran up and switched it. "Did you… just flip… my switch?" he suddenly started to shake violently and Nora ducked as the lights went out and there was a small explosion. "Ohh yes!" Nora coughed as the smoke cleared and two spot lights came on. "Ohhhh my." Nora looked up and could see a silhouette in the smoke. "If you flipped my switch that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude… Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So…. as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments… absolutely beautiful." The smoke cleared completely and Nora stared with wide eyes.

"Goddamn it he's hot!" she whined. "How can a frickin' robot be hot?" Mettaton smirked.

"Thank you, darling." He purred before giving a twirl and flicking his hair back with his hand. Nora sighed as her soul phased out of her chest. "Oh you poor thing…" Mettaton frowned sympathetically. Suddenly Nora's phone rang. Mettaton blinked. "You should get that before we start."

"Huh…" Nora quickly dug out her phone and blinked when she heard who was on the other end. "Kaden?"

"Nora? You're alive? You're okay?"

"I'm fine-"

"Where are you? You've been missing for-!…I had to report you missing to the police! Nora if you don't show up they're gunna send me back to a foster home and-!"

"Kaden, I won't let that happen." Nora said firmly.

"Where are you? Where have you been?!"

"Look, believe me or don't but I… I kinda fell down into Mt. Ebbot-"

"What?! I'm coming to find you!"

"Kaden, no!" Nora's eyes widened. "Please no! You can't! I promise I'll be home soon I swear!"

"I don't want to go back to living like that!" Kaden shouted before hanging up.

"Kaden? Kaden! KADEN NO!" Nora closed her phone and put her hands against her head. "No no no…" she turned to Mettaton. "Look, I-I…I can't fight you right now, you can try to kill me later I promise but right now I need to get back to the ruins. _Please_ unlock the door." Mettaton blinked in shock. " _Please_ …" she begged. Tears welled up in Nora's eyes. Mettaton opened his mouth, not knowing what to say, before he nodded. The door made a sound and opened. "Thank you." Nora ran from the room and past Alphys who looked utterly confused and worried at the same time.

…

"Pick up pick up pick up!"

"NORA!" Papyrus answered happily.

"Papyrus! I need you and Sans to go to the door to the ruins!" Nora shouted into the phone as she ran making her voice a bit wobbly and more out of breath than she already was. "Sans will know what I'm talking about. A-and whatever you do, do not tell Undyne! M-My brother said he's going to come looking for me! He's going to get trapped down here! Please don't let Undyne find out! _Please_ find him before anyone else!"

" _SANS!_ "

* * *

Undyne, now out of her armor and in her normal clothes, left her house and headed into the next area. Something caught her eye and she blinked in surprise when she saw it was the human on the ground.

"What the…?" She walked over and nudged the girl with her food. "Hey…" The girl didn't move but she could see she was still breathing. Undyne sighed. "This is only because of what you did." She said. "I'm still going to destroy you later." Undyne crouched down and took out Nora's phone. "Hey Papyrus! One of you better come and get the human, they passed out by my house." Undyne pulled the phone away from her ear as Papyrus shouted into it. "Calm down and just get over here!"

* * *

Nora opened her eyes and blinked a few times before turning her head to see Sans sitting by the bed she was laying in.

"Sans…? Where's my brother? Did you find him?" she asked. Sans let out a chuckle

"Always thinking of everyone but yourself… he's fine. He's with Papyrus." He said before letting out a sigh. "Ya had me worried there, kid."

"Where am I?" Nora looked around the room little fish pattern on the wall.

"Undyne's place."

"U-Undyne?" Nora sat up in a panic.

"Don't worry. She's not after your soul anymore. At least I don't think she is…"

"Where is she now?"

"She said she was heading over to our place- hey!" Sans stopped Nora as she bolted up from the bed. "Calm down! She's not gunna hurt him!" he gently pushed her back so she was sitting on the bed.

"B-But-!"

"She's not going to hurt him." He assured her. "He's your brother; she wouldn't do that."

"He's still a human. I need to-" she tried to stand again.

"You need to rest." Sans cut her off by pushing her back down. "I mean you freaking collapsed. Did you run the whole way here without stopping?"

"Y-yeah but, I'm fine now, I swear." Nora said. "Please, I need to talk to him."

"He's fine. We got him to the house a few minutes before Undyne called. He wanted to come too but… we thought it best he stayed there."

"He's okay? He's not hurt or-"

"Nora. He's fine." Sans put a hand on her arm. "We'll head over later. For now just… please get some rest." Nora let out a sigh.

"Okay…" Nora reluctantly laid back down.

"Thanks… I uh, gotta call Paps, he wanted to know when you woke up." Sans said as he stood. Nora nodded.

"Okay." She said in a quiet voice as she closed her eyes. Sans reached out and, after a second of hesitation, put his hand on her head gently. Nora blinked up at him and he smile at her. Nora smile back before letting her eyes close again.

* * *

"You're sure you're warm enough?" Sans asked.

"For the tenth time, Sans, yes. I'm fine." Nora said with a smile.

"Kay… just making sure." Sans said. "Cause ya know Paps is gunna think you should be wearing more-"

"Give me the jacket." Nora said with a sigh as she held out her hand. Sans smirked and put the jacket around her.

…

The second Sans opened the door Nora was pulled into a tight hug.

"NORA! SANS, I TOLD YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT THE EXTRA HAT AND THE GLOVES AND THE SCARF AND-"

"Papyrus, I'm fine, I'm warm enough." Nora said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Nora?"

"Kaden!" Nora moved from Papyrus' arms to pull the black haired, 11-year-old boy into her arms. She pulled away and held his shoulders. "I told you not to come here."

"Who was gunna believe that you've been stuck underground for so long?! They were gunna send me to a foster home in two days!"

"I would've been home tomorrow. Alphys said I was getting close to the exit."

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

"I was going to tell you but you hung up on me!"

"Hey!" The two looked over at Undyne who was standing in the kitchen archway with her hands on her hips. Nora blinked at the sight of her in normal clothes instead of her armor. "You two shouldn't be fighting. You're siblings, aren't ya?"

"UNDYNE'S RIGHT! YOU'RE FAMILY!" Papyrus said with a big smile.

"You see them too, right?" Kaden asked Nora. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, kid." Sans said.

"Can't get any lighter than you." Kaden said. Papyrus turned to Sans with wide eye-sockets as Sans started to snicker.

"Hey don't look at me, kid thought of it himself." Sans said. Papyrus let out a sigh. Nora chuckled.

"I missed you…" she said as her eyes started to tear up. Kaden smiled and the two hugged again.

"Missed you too, sis…"

"AWE!" Papyrus cooed with a big smile. The two pulled away and Nora turned to him.

"I missed you too, Paps." Nora said as she opened her arms. Papyrus let out a happy sound and suddenly was spinning with Nora in his arms.

"I MISSED YOU TOO, NORA!" He shouted. Nora giggled as he slowly stopped spinning.

"I didn't get a hug." Sans muttered. Papyrus put Nora down and she walked up to Sans.

"Hug me then." She said. Sans blinked. He opened his mouth to speak but Nora cut him off as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Sans chuckled as he put his arms around her and rested his face against her neck.

"Missed you too, kid."

…

"So how exactly do we get outta here?" Kevin asked.

"I was planning on going to talk to the king…"

"NOW THAT KADEN IS HERE MAYBE THE TWO OF YOU COULD BREAK THE BARRIER." Papyrus said. Undyne and Sans exchanged a look.

"Alphys did say I was getting close." Nora said.

"Who's Alphys?" Kaden asked.

"She's the Royal Scientist." Undyne said. Kaden leaned close to Nora.

"What is she?" he whispered.

"A cute yellow dinosaur." Nora said bluntly. Nora's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie, I see your statuses remember?" she asked aloud. Kaden and Undyne blinked.

"Did you just call her… _sweetie_?" Undyne asked as her eye twitched.

"She's not here… is she?" Kaden looked around.

"Platonically." Nora said to Undyne. "She has camera's everywhere." She said to Kaden. Kaden's eyes widened and he looked around some more.

"WAIT… SINCE KADEN IS HERE…" Papyrus turned to Nora with a big smile. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE ANYMORE! YOU CAN STAY!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaden asked as he looked up at Papyrus. "Of course we have to leave." Papyrus blinked and looked down at him. "If we don't get back they'll sell our apartment and I'll fail my history test!" Undyne tilted her head.

"He's right; we still have to get back." Nora said. Papyrus looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, Paps."

"Well, now that you're both here, you both can stay the night and rest your bones." Sans said. Papyrus face palmed while Undyne shook her head.

"It's too cold here! I'll be at my house, Papyrus, for your lesson!" she called as she left.

"MAYBE NOW THE THREE OF US CAN HANG OUT!" Papyrus said with a grin.

"Sure Paps." Nora told him with a smile.

"For now, why don't we all eat?" Sans suggested.

"What do monsters eat?" Kaden whispered to Nora.

"I, MASTER CHEF, PAPYRUS SHALL PROVIDE A HEARTY MEAL FOR OUR NEW GUEST!"

"Mind if I help?" Nora asked.

"CERTAINLY!" Papyrus said, happy to have Nora safe and sound again. The two went into the kitchen leaving Sans and Kaden in the living room.

"So, how ya feelin, kid?" Sans asked.

"Uh… fine…" Kaden said as he glanced at Sans then back to the ground.

"I know it can be a lot to take it. I take it there's not many history books on monsters on the surface." Sans said. Kaden shook his head.

"N-Not really no. I-I mean there is a section of my library at school that has them but… no one takes them seriously. Everything thinks it's just a story."

"Has it been that long?" Sans muttered.

"How long do you guys live for?"

"Well… that depends." Sans said as he sat beside Kaden on the couch. The boy scooted over slightly and watched the smaller skeleton. "There are boss monsters like the king who only age when their children do. And the rest of us… well… let's just say we're been around for a long time and I'm not exactly close to croaking any time soon." Kaden nodded.

"How long have you all been down here?" he asked.

"Hm… I don't remember."

"Really?" Kaden asked with wide eyes.

"Nah, I'm just too lazy to count." Sans said with a grin.

* * *

 **Alright so Kaden is in. For some reason I'm in this arc of writing stories with two siblings and it's almost always an older sister and a younger brother. I guess I really wish I had a younger brother. I have an older one who turned 24 yesterday….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, its character or plots. There are spoilers for both the genocide run and the pacifist run. I only own my plot/changes and my OC.**

 **I played Genocide run. It's up on my Youtube channel if you're interested. CrimsonAdri. (All the episodes there are up only 6 of them)**

 **Tiny bit of explanation about this beginning part to the chapter is the second part is every other line is Nora. Sorry this took so long to come out ^_^" hope you enjoy. Thank you everyone who reviews, follows and favorites.  
**

* * *

 _I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here._

 _Anyways, you're a human, right? That's hilarious._

 _NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!_

 _Human… it was nice to meet you… Goodbye…_

 _Don't you realize that being nice … just makes you get hurt?_

 _In this world it's kill or be killed._

 _This is all just a bad dream…_ _ **and you're never waking up.**_

 ** _…_**

 _Y….You really hate me that much?_

 _No…_

 _Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you… But them! Ha… Ha-…_

 _N-no….I didn't mean to…_

 _ST…STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU!_

 _S-Stop! Don't make me-! I-I don't want to-!_

 _You're gunna have to try a little harder than THAT!_

 _Stop..._

 _G…Guess she should have worked more on the defenses…_

 _Stop please_

 _Dirty brother killer…_

 _No! Not him!_

 _Now, now, there's no need to fight. Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?_

 _Stop! Stop it, please!_

 _Hahaha! You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me._

 _No!_

 _Hahaha!_

 _Stop!_

 _HAHAHA!_

 _Shut up!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

 _…_

"Nora! Wake up!" Kaden shouted as he shook her shoulders. Nora gasped as her eyes flew open and her hand flew to grab at her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "Nora?" Kaden looked at her with wide eyes. Nora turned her head to see him as well as Sans and Papyrus. The three of them wore matching expressions. Nora blinked and fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked.

"This was a bad one, huh?" Sans asked. Nora nodded silently as she wiped away her tears.

"I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU THE BEAR!" Papyrus popped up and ran to his closet before coming back with his old bear. He handed it to her and Nora smiled weakly.

"Thanks Pap…" she said.

"You've been having nightmares?" Kaden asked with a deep frown. Nora nodded. "When did this start?"

"Ever since… I fell…" Nora said.

"I've been fine…" Kaden said.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY WITH YOU?"

"I-I'll be fine…" Nora said reluctantly.

"Nor, you don't have to act tough just cause I'm here." Kaden said. Nora's lip quivered and nodded at Papyrus. He smiled.

"I guess I'll go sleep on the couch." Kaden said as he got up.

"Take my bed." Sans said. "I'll sleep on the couch, you're the guest."

"You sure?" Kaden asked.

"Yep." Sans nodded. "I'll show you." He motioned for Kaden to follow him as he headed for the door. "Be right back." He said to Nora and Papyrus. The two left and Papyrus got into his bed beside Nora.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL KEEP YOU SAFE. YOU'LL HAVE NO REASON TO HAVE ANY NIGHT TERRORS!"

"Thanks Pap." Nora said. A few moments later Sans came back.

"Alright." He said as he picked up Papyrus' storybook.

"Sans? Um…" Nora started.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I feel bad that you have to sleep on the couch-"

"It's fine."

"I'VE GOT A GREAT IDEA! THERE'S ENOUGH ROOM HERE, SANS, WHY DON'T YOU STAY WITH US?" Papyrus asked before giving Nora a small wink. She gave him a grateful smile for asking what she couldn't.

"Huh?" Sans blinked. "Uh...t-that's okay. I'll be fine."

"P-please, Sans?" Nora asked quietly. Sans blinked again and Nora could've sworn she saw his cheeks turn a light blue.

"Uh a-alright. If you're okay with it." He said. Nora smiled and he hid his face in the storybook.

* * *

When Sans awoke the next morning, Papyrus was gone and Nora was still asleep. In his sleep Sans had pulled her closer and her head was tucked under his chin as she held Papyrus' bear to her chest. Sans smiled at the peaceful expression she had and couldn't stop himself from moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Ahem." Sans' eyes widened and he looked over at the door to see Kaden standing there with his arms crossed.

"I-I-I-"

"Relax, don't get so rattled." Kaden said quietly. "We are gunna talk later."

"A-about what?" Sans asked. Kaden gave the skeleton a look before leaving. Sans let out a sigh. Nora shifted slightly and Sans quick pretended he was still asleep. She moved a bit more and when she opened her eyes she couldn't help but smile. Sans felt her getting up but then she stopped. He was about to peek but suddenly felt soft lips touch his forehead. He cursed mentally when he felt the heat come to his cheekbones and Nora chuckled.

"I know you're awake, Sans." She said. Sans hesitated but opened his eyes and looked up at her with a slight smirk.

"Heh, ya caught me."

"Papyrus is gunna get upset if you don't get to work. You're already late."

"I didn't want to wake you. He'd understand."

"Thanks." Nora said with a smile.

"Heh, no problem."

* * *

Nora looked up from a paper with directions drawn on it – Papyrus had left for her on the kitchen that morning – to see Papyrus standing in front of a house that looked like a fish.

"OHO! YOU'VE ARRIVED! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS!"

"Alright… but I don't think this is a good idea."

"OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!" Papyrus turned to Undyne's door. "PSST." Papyrus turned his head. "MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!" he held up a wrapped bone with a bow. "SHE LOVES THESE!" Papyrus knocked and the mouth door opened.

"Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?" Undyne asked.

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Papyrus stepped to the side and Nora felt her heart stop.

"Hi, I don't think we've…" Undyne stopped. She glanced over at Papyrus. "Why don't. You two. Come in?" she said through her teeth before going back inside. Papyrus jumped around before following her.

"Oh boy…" Nora followed after. The house was surprisingly normal despite looking like a larger version of Undyne's head. Nora had only taken a quick glance when she and Sans had left the other day.

"HERE, UNDYNE, NORA BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ON HER OWN." Papyrus held out the wrapped bone.

"Uhhh, thanks…." Undyne took it from him. "I'll, uh, put it with the others." She opened a long drawer full of similar wrapped bones. Nora raised an eyebrow and looked up at Papyrus. "So are we ready to start?"

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" Papyrus said before he proceeded to jump out the nearby window. Nora's mouth fell open and she stared at the broken window. She gulped and turned back to Undyne who was looking at her.

"So why are YOU here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?"

"Wh-what? No!" Nora shook her head. "What victory? I ran away."

"Then why are you here?" Undyne asked before her eyes widened. "Wait! I get it. You think that I'm gunna be friends with you, huh? Right?"

"Um… well I mean, it wouldn't hurt…"

"Really? How delightful! I accept!" Undyne said. Nora raised an eyebrow. "Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship!" Nora sighed. "…NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with YOU!? If you weren't my houseguest, I'd best you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. Now get out of my house."

"Nice talking with you." Nora said before turning around. Before she could open the door Papyrus was speaking in the window.

"DANG! WHAT A SHAME…" The two women turned to look at him. "I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIEND WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS… I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE!" he said before running off.

"Why did you have to phrase it like that?" Nora muttered putting a hand over her eyes.

"CHALLENGE!? What!? Papyrus! Wait a second…! Darnit!" Undyne turned to Nora. "He thinks I can't be friends with YOU!? Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I'll show him! Listen up human-"

"Stop right there." Nora held up a hand and Undyne frowned. "If you're going to try and 'be my friend'" she used air quotes, "Just to prove him wrong, I'm leaving." Undyne blinked. "You'd be doing it to prove him wrong more so than doing it to actually make an attempt at being my friend."

"Nonsense! I could be friends with you even if he hadn't said anything."

"You _just_ said you would never be my friend." Nora pointed out. Undyne frowned as Nora crossed her arms. "You can't be friends with me if you don't really want to."

"Well I'll just prove YOU wrong!" Undyne said. "And we're not just going to be friends, we're going to be… BESTIES." She put on a big, obviously fake smile. "Why don't you have a seat?" Nora sighed and shook her head but sat down at the table. "Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink." Undyne went to her fridge and took out a few boxes of tea, some hot coco mix, a soda and sugar. "All set. What would you like?" Nora turned in her seat and Undyne threw a spear at her table making it break in half. "HEY! DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!"

"Jeez!" Nora turned back to the table.

"Um, why not just point to what you want?" Undyne smiled. "You can use the spear!"

"I can touch this this?" Nora stared at it. "It's not gunna burn me or something?"

"Huh? Why would it do that?"

"Oh I don't know because you want to kill me?" Nora asked tilted her head. Undyne rolled her eye.

"Just pick it up! I touched it and it didn't burn me!"

" _You_ made it! Like outta thin air!"

"Just pick it up!" Undyne shouted. Nora reached over and picked it up. Surprisingly it was extremely light and only felt a little warm from the magic in which it was created. "There, see?! You're fine!" Nora frowned and pointed to the tea boxes.

"… tea, huh? Coming right up!" Undyne went over and grabbed a tea bag, kettle and put it on the stove. "It'll take a moment for the water to boil." She turned back to the stove. A few moments later steam started coming out of the top of the kettle and it whistled. "Okay, it's all done!" she got a teacup from the sink, put sugar in it then the water and brought it over. "Here we are." Undyne sat down on the other side of the table. "Careful, it's hot." Nora touched the cup gently and it burned her finger. "It's not THAT hot! Just drink it already!"

"It is too hot! I can't even pick it up." Nora said.

"Stop being such a whimp!"

"I'm not! It's too hot to drink!"

"Just drink it!"

"Fine!" Nora leaned over and took a sip of the tea. It burned her tongue and through but was actually pretty tasty.

"It's pretty good right? Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!"

"Thanks…"

"Hey… you know… it's kind of strange you chose THAT tea." Nora frowned.

"How so?"

"It's Golden Flower Tea. That's Asgore's favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it... you kind of remind me of him."

"Is that a good thing?" Nora asked Undyne nodded with a smirk.

"You're both TOTAL weenies!... sort of."

"You just called your king a…weenie…"

"Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid."

"I can imagine." Nora said with a nod.

"Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried fight Asgore. Emphasis on TRIED."

"Didn't turn out too well?" Nora asked. Undyne shook her head.

"I couldn't land a single blow on him!"

"Well, I mean he is the king so he's gotta be strong right?"

"And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated… Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy… ' excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down." Nora's eyebrows went up. I felt… bad. But he was beaming… I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me… and now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight… like, uh, Papyrus." Nora chuckled. "But, um, to be honest…I don't know if…I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that!" Nora made a 'zipping' motion over her lips and Undyne smiled. "He's just… well… I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough. It's just that… he's…"

"He's too nice and innocent."

"Exactly! I mean, look, he as SUPPOSED to capture you…and he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead! I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why, I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life." Undyne's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long… you're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more." Undyne stood and walked to the stove.

"Huh? Oh that's okay. Thanks though." Nora said. Undyne turned around.

"Wait a second. Papyrus… his cooking lesson… HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if HE'S not here to have it…"

"Oh no…."

"YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!" She jumped up and landed on the counter before knocking everything off it as she ran across. Nora stared with her eyes wide and mouth open. "That's right! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson, WE'LL BECOME CLOSE THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!"

"Oh dear…"

"Fuhuhu! Afraid!? We're gunna be best friends!" Undyne shouted before she jumped over, picked Nora up by the back of her shirt and jumped back in front of the counter. Nora stared up at Undyne with wide eyes. "Let's start with the sauce!" Undyne stomped her foot down and ingredients fell from the ceiling.

"The hell did those come from!?"

"Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now! Pound them to dust with your fists!" Undyne shouted. Nora blinked and punched one of the tomatoes knocking it over. "YEAH! YEAH! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients!" Nora looked up at Undyne with a 'the hell are you talking about now' look. "NOW IT'S MY TURN! NGAHH!" Undyne smashed the vegetables which splattered against both the woman's faces making Nora yelp in surprise. "Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for NOW!" she stomped the floor again and a pot of water as well as a box of spaghetti fell onto the stove.

"I'd love to see you bake something…" Nora muttered. "It'd be like Mett's cooking show…"

"…we add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best!" Nora picked up the box of store brand spaghetti and looked at Undyne. "BUT I JUST BY STORE-BRAND. THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST! NGAHHHHHHH!"

"True, good point." Nora said with a nod.

"Uhh, just put them in the pot." Nora emptied the box into the pot. "Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir… THE BETTER IT IS! Ready? Let's do it!"

"Uh…" Nora started to sir the pasta. "We didn't even put any water-"

"Stir harder!" Undyne shouted. Nora's eyebrows went up as she started to stir faster. "HARDER!" Nora stirred as fast as she could. "HARDER!"

"I can't go any harder!"

"Ugh, let me do it!" Undyne said. Nora jumped back as a spear came down and stabbed at the pot, denting in severely

"JESUS!" Nora stared with wide eyes.

"Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff!" Undyne laughed. "Alright, now for the final step: TURN UP THE HEAT!"

"Again we didn't even put any water in-"

"Let the stovetop symbolize your passion!" Undyne shouted. "Let your hope and dream turn into burning fire! READY? Don't hold anything back!"

"Oh forget it." Nora muttered as she turned the dial on the stove.

"Hotter!" Undyne shouted. Nora raised an eyebrow and turned the dial more. "HOTTER DARNIT!" Nora turned it up higher but immediately backed up when the pot burst into flames. "HOTTER! Wait, that's too – "

"Do you have a fire extinguisher?!" Nora shouted as she looked around frantically.

"Ah. Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking." Undyne said with a sheepish smile.

"How are you so calm?" Nora asked, her voice coming out as frustrated whisper.

"So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets? … oh, who am I kidding. I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, human. Some people just don't get along with each other."

"We'd get along just fine if you didn't try to kill me every time you saw me." Nora muttered.

"I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends… that's okay." Undyne said. "Because… if we're not friends…"

"Wait h-hang on, slow down now-"

"IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!"

"No, let's not do that…" Nora said holding up her hands. Undyne summoned a spear and faced Nora in a fighting stance.

"I've been defeated… My house is in shambles. I even failed to befriend you. That's it. I don't care if you're my guest anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE!"

"I'm sure we can find another way…" Nora whined. "Maybe _outside_ and _not_ inside the house of fire?"

"NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGAHHH!" Undyne shouted. Nora let her head hang before making a fist, throwing her arm back, swinging and hitting Undyne in the shoulder. "What? That's the best you can manage?" Nora frowned. "Even attacking at full force… you just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh? … Heh, you know what?" Undyne let her spear fade and stood up straight. "I don't actually want to hurt you either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine shtick, but… the way you hit me just now, it… reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him… Listen, human…"

" _Nora_."

"Nora. It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him… He probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here… and I'll take THEIR soul instead. That makes sense, right? Fuhuhu. Oh, and if you DO hurt Asgore… I'll take the human souls… Cross the barrier… And beat the hell out of you! That's what friends are for, right?" Undyne said with a grin. Nora chuckled and nodded. "Fuhuhu! Now let's get the hell out of this flaming house!"

"Finally." Nora muttered before the two ran out of the house.

"Well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hang out again another time." Undyne said.

"Yeah, something a little less dangerous preferably."

"Yeah heh, but, uh, somewhere else I guess." Undyne said. "In the meantime, I guess I'll go hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, OK!? Since you're staying with Papyrus I guess we're roomies now." Undyne said with a grin. "Oh and if you ever need help, Just give Papyrus a ring, ok? Since we're in the same spot, I'll be able to talk too! Well, see ya later, punk!" Undyne said before leaving.

"Alright, add violent fish to my list of friends…" Nora said with a sigh.

* * *

 **So I did my best with the Undyne Friend Date thing. I'm sorry if you feel there's too much of the original game and not enough Nora. I might go back and rewrite this chapter but I wanted to put this up since I haven't posted in… has it only been like a month?**


End file.
